Homo vs Normal vs Yuri
by L.A Lights
Summary: CHAPTER 9/Nasib sial menimpa bungsu Uchiha, saat seorang gadis mengaku sebagai kekasihnya, di depan maminya pula. Bukankah duniapun tau kalau dia../Kala mau menyerah sebelum berperang. Eh, dewi fortuna naik odong-odong datang padanya./Comedy.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_Rate : Aliran Modern_

_Comedy/Roman/Friendship_

_Warning : Alternate Universe, OOC, Semi Harem_

_._

_._

_L.A Lights_

_._

_._

_Chapter 1 Intro_

"Gawat ketua! salah satu dari klompok kita ada yang sedikit menyimpang!" ujar cowok berambut coklat jabrik dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"APA?! pasti itu gara-gara komplotan si Maho!" Cowok berambut pirang jabrik itu menggebrak meja membuat orang-orang yang ada di sana menjadi was-was.

Sebuah tangan putih terangkat keatas. "Bagaimana ini ketua?" Kali ini seorang perempuan cantik berambut hitam panjang mengajukan pertanyaan. Yang lainnya mengangguk kompak.

Cowok yang di panggil ketua itu mengusap dagunya sambil berjalan ngalor-ngidul. "Masukkan ke tempat pengobatan," suruhnya kemudian.

"Sip ketua," jawab berambut coklat jabrik tadi seraya menyeret seorang cowok yang meronta-meronta dan langsung di lempar keruangan yang sepertinya adalah kamar.

"Putarkan video porno 24 jam nonstop sampai dia jadi normal kembali." suruh sang ketua lagi.

"Video porno yang judulnya -fucking the empang- kah ketua?" tanya cowok berambut coklat tadi sambil mengubek-ngubek koleksi kaset porno-nya.

Yang di panggil ketua menepuk jidatnya. "AHO KIBA! TERSERAH ASAL BUKAN VIDEO YAOI," sembur sang ketua dengan jidat yang tercetak sebuah perempatan.

"Ok ketua," ujar si coklat jabrik bernama Kiba itu seraya menyetel video porno dalam ruangan yang baru di masukkan salah satu kelompoknya yang rada menyimpang. Setelah itu dia mengunci pintunya dan kembali duduk di meja yang luasnya bukan main.

"Hoaaaammm, mendokusai," seorang cowok pemalas dengan raut wajah tak niat hidup itu berkali-kali menguap sambil menyenderkan kepalanya diatas tumpuan tangannya.

"Lalu -_krauk_\- apa pergerakan kita -_krauk_\- selanjutnya ketua?" tanya seorang cowok gembul yang tak henti-hentinya menggilis keripik kentang yang entah sudah keberapa bungkus.

Sang ketua menghembuskan nafasnya lalu mendudukkan pantat mewahnya. Ketua itu menyatukan buku-buku jarinya dengan mata tertutup, helaan nafas terdengar kembali dari dirinya. Dan tak lama kemudian dia menyeringai.

"Kita akan melakukan pergerakan yang jauh lebih exstreme dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya," ujarnya kemudian, safirnya menatap orang-orang yang tak bisa di bilang sedikit itu dengan seringaian yang kian melebar.

"OK KETUA!"

.

.

.

Tiga siswa berwajah tampan diatas rata-rata itu berjalan beriringan di lorong sekolahan. Raut wajah ketiganya datar tak berekspresi. Yang ditengah berambut hitam ber-style pantat ayam, sedangkan yang dikirinya bermata lavender dengan rambut coklat panjang layaknya model shampo. Dan yang terakhir berambut merah dengan tato 'AI' di jidatnya.

Puk!

Ketiganya berhenti berjalan dikala di depan mereka terdapat sebuah majalah yang terbuka dan menampakkan gambar wanita telanjang dengan pose kiss bye.

Ketiganya acuh dan kembali berjalan, tepat tak jauh dari mereka terdapat siswa berambut pirang jabrik sedang bersiul-siul mencurigakan.

"Hn, tak usah pedulikan!" ujar siswa berambut pantat ayam itu. Berjalan dengan santai melewati siswa siswi yang sedang melakukan kegiatan yang tak patut di pertontonkan.

seperti cowok dan cowok cipokan di depan umum dengan tangan saling menyusul, cewek dan cewek saling berhimpitan di dinding sembari ber-cipokan ria.

"Sepertinya kita diikuti," siswa berambut gondrong bernama Neji itu membuka suara dikala dirinya merasa diikuti dari belakang.

"Abaikan," dengan nada datar sedatar penggaris siswa berambut merah -Gaara- itu merasa tak terganggu sedikitpun.

Tap!

Siswa berambut hitam mencuat kebelakang khas pantat gagak itu tiba-tiba berhenti dan menoleh cepat kebelakang. Dan benar saja di belakangnya terdapat grumbulan siswa dan siswi sedang bersiul-siul.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, eh?" Sasuke menatap datar grombolan murid Konoha Gakuen itu dengan wajah angkuhnya.

"Terserah kita-kita dong, Teme." jawab siswa jabrik dengan tiga tanda kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya itu dengan nada nyolot.

"Cih, dasar Dobe!" Melangkahkan kakinya mendekati siswa jabrik itu dengan seringaian khas-nya di ikuti Neji dan Gaara di belakangnya.

Yang di panggil Dobe itupun tak bergeming dari posisinya. Disampingnya terdapat grombolan siswa-siswi yang sepertinya adalah teman seperjuangannya.

Sasuke berdiri tepat di depan Naruto. Onyx dan Safir itu bertatapan tajam, dan tak lama kemudian lengkungan senyum terpantri di wajah bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Jadilah Uke-ku!" bisik Sasuke dengan nada menggoda.

_JEGEEERRR!_

Bagai di hantam tsunami, Naruto dengan secepat yang ia bisa menjauhi pantat ayam itu. Menelan ludah berkali-kali Naruto menunjuk Sasuke. "DASAR MAHOO!"

"MAHOOO!" Yang ini seruan Anak buah Naruto semua.

Meskipun di bilang Maho. Sasuke masih tetap datar-datar saja. Hanya gumaman 'Hn' yang ia keluarkan. Tak jauh beda dengan Neji dan Gaara.

Naruto menoleh kebelakang sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Kiba. Kiba mengangguk mengerti dan menyeret siswi berambut hitam panjang dan di taruh di samping Naruto. Menghadap tiga cowok cool itu. Dan dengan secepat kilat Kiba langsung menyibak seragam siswi cantik itu dan..

Naruto mimisan. Kiba mimisan. Beberapa anak cowok Normal mimisan. Shikamaru menguap sambil mimisan. Sai tersenyum dengan hidung berdarah. Sedangkan tiga cowok cool itu.

"Apa bagusnya?" ucap Sasuke datar. Meskipun di depannya di suguhi seorang siswi cantik yang memperlihatkan BH-nya itu. Begitupula dengan Neji dan Gaara.

Naruto dan Kiba menepuk jidatnya kompak. Tak lama kemudian Naruto menatap Sasuke sambil merapatkan dirinya pada siswi itu. "Apa kau tak tertarik dengan beginian Teme?" Jemari Naruto menunjuk BH siswi dengan bergetar.

"Hn,"

"Kau yakin tak suka beginian?" Sekarang Kiba dengan seenak jempolnya langsung memegang dada siswi itu dengan tangan bergetar juga.

"Ah~" desah siswi itu dengan nada menggoda, dan itu suskses membuat beberapa cowok Normal langsung mimisan kembali.

"Dan kau tak tau apa yang di sebut kenikmatan sesungguhnya?" Kali ini Sai yang bertanya dengan senyum palsunya. Jarinya membentuk tanda 'V' sambil di taruh di selangkangan siswa yang masih memakai rok itu.

"Cih, enakan pantat dari pada itu," setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke langsung menjauh bersama dua temannya. Dan tak berapa lama grombolan Sasuke menyusul dari belakangnya.

"Ka-kau de-dengar itu? Tampar aku jika ini mimpi!" ucap Kiba seolah tak percaya apa yang baru dia dengar. Bahkan Sai tak tersenyum saking syoknya dia.

Naruto tumbang di TKP mendengar pengakuan nista barusan. Dan si cowok jabrik itu langsung di kerubungi anak buahnya sembari di bopong menuju UKS.

"Minggir jangan menghalangi jalanku." Sekarang seorang siswi berambut pinky sedang berjalan bersama dua temannya. Menyibak grombolan Naruto DKK itu dengan bringas.

Puk!

Sekali lagi sebuah majalah terbuka dengan indahnya di bawah kaki tiga siswi itu. Tiga siswi itu berhenti sambil memperhatikan gambar lelaki telanjang. Tanpa ekspresi apapun ketiganya kembali melangkah. Tapi sebelum mereka melewati siswi yang masih belum memakai seragamnya itu, ketiganya berhenti.

Siswi bersurai musim semi itu mendekatkan dirinya sambil memegang dagu siswi tadi dan dengan cepat mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir siswi itu.

CUP!

Setelah mengecup bibir siswi yang di bawah Kiba tadi. Siswi berambut pink itu langsung hengkang dengan seringaian kemenangan. Sementara sisiwi itu mematung sambil memangangi bibirnya. Dan tak berapa lama dia tumbang menyusul Naruto lalu di bopong Sai menuju UKS. Benar-benar edan.

"Manis," gumamnya. Dan kedua temannya yang berambut pirang dan coklat tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

Siswi bername tag Haruno Sakura itu membuka pintu kelasnya dan berjalan masuk bersama dua temannya tadi.

"Pasti klompok tak waras Duren busuk itu yang membuat ulah tadi," gadis berambut pirang di kuncir kuda itu membuka percakapan di sela-sela perjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Yah seperti biasa. Mereka tak ada kapok-kapoknya. Dasar abnormal," perkataan yang terahir dari gadis berambut coklat di cepol dua itu sukses membuat dua temannya berhenti berjalan. Alis mereka bertautan.

Sakura menghela nafas seraya menepuk bahu temannya itu. Mendekatkan bibir tipisnya tepat di telinga Tenten. "Kita yang abnormal."

"Haha. Aku lupa, tapi tak apa lagian kita menikmatinya," Tenten menggaruk tengkuknya dikala dia sempat ralat bicara tadi.

Mereka lalu duduk di bangku masing-masing sambil menatap lurus kepapan tulis, dan seketika mata mereka nyaris loncat dari rongganya.

"Siapa yang menggambar itu?" gadis blonde bernama Ino itu sedikit mual melihat gambar yang ada di papan tulis itu. Begitupun dengan Sakura dan Tenten.

Sebuah gambar kelamin pria bertengger dengan indahnya di papan tulis itu. Di gambar dengan media spidol. Dan yang paling parah adalah. Gambar kelamin itu masih ada belalainya. Dan mereka semua yakin jika yang menggambar adalah salah satu komplotan cowok resek A.k.a Naruto.

"Menjijikkan," komen Sakura agak merinding. Kemudian dia menatap Ino dengan senyuman tipis. Lalu mengecup pipi cewek blonde itu singkat dan berganti menuju bibir.

Semua yang ada di kelas itu merasa sudah biasa. Pasalanya kebanyakan dari mereka hampir tak ada yang normal. Kecuali komplotan si duren.

Pintu kelas kembali terbuka, menampakkan Sasuke yang berjalan dengan gaya cool menuju bangkunya. Di susul Gaara di belakangnya. Neji lain kelas dengan mereka.

Saat sudah mendudukkan pantatnya di bangku. Sasuke mendengus setelah mendapati sebuah majalah lagi yang terbuka dengan indahnya di atas meja. Mengambil majalah itu lalu melemparnya keluar jendela dengan cepat. Dan lagi-lagi dia mendengus mendapati gambar klamin itu. Dirinya tau jika gambar klamin itu di suguhkan untuk anak cewek yang menyimpang.

"Apa maunya si baka Dobe itu?!" Sasuke memejamkan matanya sambil bertopang dagu. Dan tak lama kemudian seringaian tercetak di bibir sexy-nya. "Akan ku buat kau jadi menyimpang Dobe,"

_**-TBC-**_

_**Entah kenapa ingin sekali membuat fic yang seperti ini. Oh ya. Klompok Naruto itu terdiri dari siswa-siswi yang bertujuan mengembalikan siswa atau siswi yang menyimpang.**_

_**Lain halnya dengan klompok Sasuke yang justru ingin menyeret orang-orang Normal masuk dalam dunianya. Begitupula dehgan Sakura dan klompoknya.**_

_**Sekolah yang terkenal akan keanehannya.**_

_**REVIEW**_


	2. Chapter 2 Rencana Yang Gagal

_Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Rate : Aliran Modern_

_Comedy/Roman/Friendship_

_Warning : Alternate Universe, OOC, Semi Harem_

_._

_._

_L.A Lights enjoy ajah_

_._

_Chapter 2 : Rencana Yang Gagal._

tiga siswa itu berjalan dengan santai menuju ruang ganti untuk ganti seragam olah raga. Maklum sekarang kelas mereka ada pelajaran olah raga yang di ajar guru super nyetrik se-Konoha Gakuen. Siapa lagi kalau bukan guru yang suka menggembor-ngembor kata -semangat masa muda itu.

Naruto membuka pintu ruang ganti itu dengan santai. Melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruangan itu di ikuti Kiba dan Sai yang kebetulan satu kelas dengannya. Mereka bertiga yang paling telat pasalnya tadi sempat menunggu Naruto sampai sadar dari tepar ria-nya di UKS.

"Huh! semoga Guy-sensei tak menyuruh memutari lapangan 200 kali," gumam Naruto di sela-sela mencopot seragamnya.

"Jika iya kita hajar saja! kan gampang," usul Kiba sesat. Sedangkan Sai hanya tersenyum sembari mencopoti sragamnya hingga menyisakan kolor saja. Begitupula dengan Naruto dan Kiba.

Entah kenapa di ruang ganti itu tiba-tiba suasana menjadi mencekam. Naruto menggaruk pipinya saat bulu kuduknya tiba-tiba berdiri. Kiba tiba-tiba menggigil, dan Sai tidak tersenyum lagi, ada apa gerangan.

"Naruto! Apa kau merasakan sesuatu?" Tanya Sai dengan suara pelan. Entah kenapa bulu kuduknya merinding sendiri.

Kiba merepat kepada dua sohibnya itu seraya berbisik juga. "Sepertinya kita sedang di incar sesuatu. Perasaanku tak enak," bisik Kiba penuh nada kemisteriusan.

Naruto mengusap tengkuknya, dia juga merasakan hal yang sama. "Auranya seperti di belakang kita," ujar Naruto sambil meneguk ludah. Entah kenapa suasana tiba-tiba terasa menjadi horror.

"Hehehe,"

"Hehehe,"

"Menggiurkan,"

"Pasti masih 'prawan' mereka,"

"Aku ingin mencicipi 'ketua'nya,"

Jantung Naruto, Sai, dan Kiba terpacu dengan cepat di saat mereka menangkap suara yang mirip serigala kelaparan itu. Meneguk ludah seraya menoleh patah-patah keasal suara. Seketika mereka mundur beberapa langkah dengan posisi waspada.

Benar saja suasana terasa mencekam. Sekumpulan siswa yang di yakini satu kelas dengan Naruto, Kiba, dan Sai menatap Nafsu kearah mereka bertiga. Dan mereka bertiga baru ingat jika hanya mereka sendirilah yang Normal di kelas mereka sendiri. Kelas yang paling banyak di huni siswa maupun siswi yang tak normal. Kecuali mereka bertiga.

"Hehe, bagaimana jika kita bermain-main sayang?" seorang siswa berambut putih kebiruan yang hanya memakai kolor menyeringai menatap tiga manusia yang sedang meneguk ludah itu.

"Kita giliran bagaimana?!" kali ini siswa yang lain menimpali seraya menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Naruto! Kita perlu rencana," bisik Kiba was-was sambil melirik segerumbulan siswa yang sedang mendekat kearah mereka bertiga dengan tatapan nafsu berat.

'Glek!' Naruto menelan ludah paksa. Dan tak lama kemudian dia menoleh kearah Sai dan Kiba. "Gunakan rencana 'maling jemuran'.." ujar Naruto membuat dua temannya sweatdrop.

"Kau serius?" tanya Sai.

"Duarius Sai," Jawab Naruto sambil membuat ancang-ancang rencana 'maling jemuran'nya. Diikuti dua sohibnya.

"TANGKAP MEREKA!" seruan menggelegar itu datang dari siswa berambut putih kebiruan bernama Suigetsu. dan serbuan bak serigala kelaparan bercampur nafsu langsung berlari menuju trio sohib itu.

"Kaburrrrr..."

Owalah ternyata rencana 'maling jemuran' adalah langkah 1000 toh. -_-

.

.

.

Naruto, Sai, dan Kiba berlari dengan kencang sampai mereka berhenti di lapangan tempat mengajar olahraga. Nafas mereka tersenggal-senggal. Lutut sebagai tumpuan sembari menetralkan nafas mereka yang memburu. Dan jangan lupakan seragam olah raga yang tersampir di pundak mereka masing-masing.

"hah! kita selamat," ujar Naruto sambil menegakkan badannya. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya, sensasi angin kenapa menerpa kulit tubuhnya. Menoleh menatap wajah dua temannya Naruto berujar. "Ini perasaanku saja atau angin memang bisa menembus seragam?"

Sai dan Kiba diam. Mereka juga merasakan sensasi yang berbeda. Ada apa?

"Menjijikkan," Sakura yang kebetulan sudah ada disana menatap tiga siswa itu dengan pandangan mual. Begitu pula dengan para siswi yang belok, menatap ketiganya jijik.

'Glek!' Lagi-lagi Naruto meneguk ludah, wajahnya memucat. Menengok patah-patah kearah tubuhnya dan selangkangannya. Begitupula dengan Kiba maupun Sai. Dan mata mereka nyaris loncat dari rongganya.

"Wadefak! Kita bugil man!" ucap Naruto gelagepan sembari memakai seragam yang tersampir di pundaknya. Untungnya dia masih memakai kolor, jika tidak bisa bahaya itu.

"Sialan! Ini gara-gara mereka, shit" umpat Kiba.

Lain lagi dengan Kiba maupun Naruto yang memakai seragam olah raga. Sai malah dengan senyum palsunya dan ingat, hanya memakai kolor menatap para siswi satu kelasnya sembari berucap. "Tak inginkah kalian merasakan pelukan hangat pria?"

"Najis!" komentar Sakura, Ino dan Tenten pedas.

"Kau membuatku horny." jika suara ngebass khas laki-laki yang keluar, maka urusannya akan berbeda. Sai dengan cepat dan tanggap memakai seragamnya untuk menghindari hal yang iya-iya.

"ANAK-ANAK! CEPAT BERKUMPUL!" seruan Guy-sensei yang baru datang di lapangan itu membuat para siswa-siswi berjalan malas kearah Guru nyetrik itu.

Naruto berjalan malas menuju senseinya. Kepalanya menunduk sembari menatap kebawah, dia tak menyadari jika di depannya ada siswa berambut bokong ayam yang berhenti dan menatap kedepan. Dan saat tubuh Naruto akan menabrak orang itu, dia mengangkat kepalanya.

"Sasuke?" panggilan Suigetsu yang berlari dengan langkah terburu-buru membuat Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan saat itu juga secara slow mation Naruto menegakkan kepalanya dan..

Cup!

Mata Naruto terbelalak. Sasuke diam. Bibir erotis mereka menyatu. Keadaan menjadi hening. Kiba melongo. Senyuman Sai lagi-lagi luntur. Sakura dan kawan-kawannya menatap eneg. Guy-sensei tepar di TKP.

"Cuih ... apa yang kau lakukan bokong ayam?" Naruto menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke sembari mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Wajah Naruto membiru menahan rasa mual yang mampir ke perutnya.

"Hn, jika memang ingin menciumku tinggal bilang Dobe." Masih dengan seringaiannya Sasuke manatap Naruto penuh kemenangan.

"Cuih, najis Teme." entah sudah berapa banyak ludah yang ia keluarkan. Naruto menatap mual pada Sasuke. Lalu menjauhi pantat ayam itu menuju dua teman normalnya yang masih membeo. "Setelah ini harus di cuci kembang tujuh rupa," gumam Naruto gaje.

"Tampar aku jika ini mimpi," gumam Kiba seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

PLAK!

Naruto dengan penuh ke-Friendship-an menggampar Kiba sambil nyengir. "Ini bukan mimpi, man!" ujarnya tanpa dosa dan beban. Seolah hal barusan tidak pernah terjadi padanya.

"Naruto! Kau tak akan menyimpang bukan?" tanya Sai dengan jidat banjir keringat. Dia was-was jika ketua -Organisasi Normal-nya jadi menyimpang.

Naruto mendengus. "Aku masih menyukai ... " jari Naruto membentuk tanda 'V' dan Sai cukup bernafas legah jika ketuanya masih tau daratan (?)

Sakura yang melihat tingkah Naruto dan kawanya mendengus. "Cowol resek memang rsek," gumamnya sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

Ino hanya tertawa dan menepuk pundak teman -sepermainan-nya itu dua kali. "Abaikan saja, toh mereka memang resek dari sononya."

Dan sebuah rangkulan dari surai pinky itu mendarat dengan rapat di pundak si pirang. "Nanti malam orang tuaku tak ada, mampirlah. kita bermain," bisik Sakura dengan suara menggoda.

"Tentu saja." dan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir di lakukan si Yamanaka dengan lembutnya. Bahkan Guy-sensei yang baru sadar dari teparnya kembali tepar lagi saat melihat adegan Live girl×girl itu.

Sedangkan Sasuke sedang berbincang sesuatu dengan Suigetsu.

"Nanti malam ada pesta dirumahku. Ku harap kau datang Sasuke!" ujar Suigetsu dengan seringaian khas-nya.

"Hn, akan ku usahakan," sahut Sasuke seadanya.

"Jam-10. Ingat itu?!"

Sasuke mengangguk sambil adu tos dengan kepalan tangan mereka.

.

.

.

Di atap sekolah terlihat Naruto dan beberapa komplotannya sedang berbincang hal serius. Raut wajah mereka tampak tak menunjukkan bahwa mereka sedang main-main.

Naruto mengusap dagunya sambil menerawang langit-langit, memikirkan rencana apa lagi yang harus mereka lakukan. Tiba-tiba sebuah pencahayaan terpancar diwajahnya. Menyeringai menatap kawan-kawan seperjuangannya yang bisa di hitung dengan jari. Mereka memang tak mengumpulkan semuanya jika sedang membuat rencana.

"Dapat?!" Seorang siswa yang berambut hitam jabrik bertanya pada Naruto. Siswa bername tag Kankuro itu sepertinya sudah tidak sabar ingin mendengar -rencana- apa mereka kali ini.

Naruto mengangguk seraya bersuara. "Mungkin ini memang terdengar gila, tapi patut di coba,"

"Cepat katakan baka!" Kiba sepertinya sangat tidak sabaran jika menyangkut rencana.

"Kuharap -_krauk_\- rencana kali -_krauk_\- ini berhasil ketua," sahut Chouji, siswa gembul yang pernah memenangkan perlombaan makan sekolah dengan judul. -perut drum-

"Hoaaammbb ... pasti gagal lagi" Kali ini Shikamaru yang bersuara sambil menerawang langit-langit dengan mata mengantuknya.

"100% yakin," ujar Naruto kemudian. Lalu dia mendekat kepada teman-temannya sambil membisikkan rencana. Dan sebuah lengkungan seringaian terpantri di wajah siswa-siswa yang berkumpul disana.

"Karna ini adalah rencana yang exstreme, kita butuh satu orang untuk uji coba, siapa sekiranya yang pantas di uji?" Ucap Naruto dengan wajah ke-LeaderShip-an.

"Gaara." Semua kepala langsung tertoleh kearah Kankuro dengan pandangan -kau serius- dan Kankuro mengangguk.

Tiga bersaudara Sabaku itu hanya Kankuro sendiri yang normal. Nee-sannya -Temari- senpai mereka juga seorang lesbian, dan Otoutonya -Gaara- seorang Mahoan. Jadi sebagai kakak yang yang ingin mengembalikan adiknya. Kankuro bahkan dengan suka rela merogoh kocek lebih banyak dari yang lain dalam menyangkut adiknya.

Perlu di catat jika sekumpulan Naruto adalah orang-orang yang berduit. Maka tak heran mereka menjalankan aksinya dengan ujung-ujung duit sebagai patungan dan aksi atau pembelian apapun. Contoh gudang belakang sekolah yang mereka dekorasi hingga menjadi markas yang mirip seperti tempat Rapat.

Naruto nyengir sembari meninju telapak tangannya. "Yosh ... sepulang sekolah kita lakukan rencananya," entah kenapa safirnya berbinar-binar. Dia membayangkan jika rencanananya kali ini berhasil maka tak akan sulit menyeret Maho yang lain.

"Sebelum itu. Shikamaru!" Naruto menunjuk Shikamaru yang hampir merem itu. Kemudian dia melanjutkan. "Aku ingin kau mencari 'barang'nya,"

"Mendokusai, bisa di atur, nanti aku carikan bersama Chouji," sahut Shikamaru malas-malasan.

Heran bukan kenapa Shikamaru yang pemalas seperti itu mau susah-susah mengikuti organisasi tak bermutu Naruto. Jawabannya shimple. 'Normal itu menyenangkan, abnormal itu merepotkan' (-_-;)

"Ship! Kiba uangnya!" Kata Naruto lagi dengan semangatnya.

Kiba nyengir sambil melempar segebok uang hasil patungan pada Shikamaru. Dan si pemalas itu langsung memasukkan duit itu kedalam cewetnya.

"Kita lakukan aksi itu dengan mulus dan jangan banyak orang." Lagi-lagi Naruto ngomong persis orang lagi demo.

"Siapa?!" Tanya Sai sambil melukis wajah Naruto yang di bentuk sedemikian rupa seperti di animenya.

"Aku, kiba, Kankuro, dan kau, Sai." Kemudian Naruto menatap Shikamaru dan Chouji secara bergantian. "Lalu... Shikamaru dan Chouji akan menyusul kita ke 'tempat' dengan 'barang'nya juga,"

Anggukan kompak dari berbagai kepala terlihat.

"Jangan lupa Talkie-walkie siapkan?"

"Kayak mau perang saja,"

"INI MEMANG PERANG DATTEBAYOOOOOO," safirnya berapi-api, aura kemerahan menguar dari tubuh sang Uzumaki.

Hening.

"Dia mulai gila," ujar Kiba dan bablas menjauhi Naruto bersama teman-temannya dengan kepala sweatdrop.

.

.

.

Sasuke, Neji, dan Gaara berjalan beriringan menuju tempat parkir sekolahan. Kemudian Sasuke masuk ke mobil miliknya dan menyalakan mesin.

"Aku pulang dulu. Nanti malam jangan lupa acara di rumah Suigetsu," ujarnya sebelum dia menjalankan mobil itu meninggalkan Neji dan Gaara yang masih berdiri disana.

"Kau yakin tak ingin ku antar?" ucap Neji di atas motor Kawasaki-nya. Manik -lavender-nya menatap lurus -jede green- sang Sabaku.

Gaara menggeleng. "Tidak, lagipula aku ada urusan sedikit,"

Neji mengangguk sambil menyalakan mesinnya. Tapi sebelum itu dia sempat mengecup kening si rambut merah sesaat sebelum babalas dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Dasar," gumam Gaara dengan wajah agak memerah, kemudian dia berjalan meninggalkan Konoha Gakuen menuju halte bus. Seandainya motornya tak masuk bengkel, mungkin dia tak perlu repot-repot jalan kaki.

Sementara 50 meter di belakang Gaara terlihat Kiba berpakaian ala ditektif sembari memegang talkie-walkienya. "Disini Normal 1 kepada Normal 2, ganti,"

"Yo, disini Normal 2, ganti"

"Target sedang berjalan menuju halte bus Normal 2, ganti"

"Ok terus pantau Normal 1, kami akan cegat dia di belokan depan,"

"Roger!" Kiba mengantongi talkie-walkienya sembari mengendap-endap di belakang Gaara dengan jarak seaman mungkin.

Sementara Gaara yang merasa diikuti itu menengok kebelakang, dan hanya terlihat tong sampah yang menyumbul sebuah topi yang masih bagus. Gaara agkat bahu seraya berjalan kedepan lagi. Dan saat akan berbelok di belokan depan tiba-tiba.

Grep!

Sebuah sapu tangan membungkam hidung dan mulut Gaara, dan tak berapa lama si rambut merah itu merasakan kesadarannya kian mengabur dan dia pingsan dengan damainya.

"Cepat bawa mobilnya kemari?!" Pinta Naruto pada Sai yang ada di mobil -kodok- miliknya yang sebelumnya terparkir di sisi belokan jalanan itu.

"Kankuro! Ayo lempar." Ajak Naruto sembari membopong Gaara bersama Kankuro lalu melempar Gaara tanpa dosa di jok belakang mobil kodoknya. Setelah itu dia masuk bersama Kankuro dan tancap gas ngebut, tapi sebelum itu Sai sempat memberhentikan mobil itu di dekat tong sampah dimana ada kiba yang sembunyi disana sebelumnya.

.

.

.

"Ini 'barang'nya Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto sembari memandangi 'barang' itu dari atas sampai bawah. Sepasang bola mata indah, raut wajah cantik, body bak gitar spanyol, paha mulus yang beningnya bukan main. Dan tanpa sadar setetes air liur sang ketua terjatuh.

Tes ... tes ... tes ...

"Anda ngeces," suara lembut dari wanita yang di sebut barang tadi itu menatap Naruto dengan alis terangkat satu.

Naruto buru-buru mengelap liurnya seraya mendekatkan diri pada Shikamaru yang lagi selonjoran di sofa itu. "Dapat PSK darimana Shika? mahal gak tarifnya?" bisik Naruto.

"Hoaaammmbb, mendokusai! lakukan saja rencananya," Shikamaru tak menggubris sambil memposisikan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin.

Tak berapa lama Kankuro dan Kiba keluar dari sebuah kamar sambil ngacungin jempol mereka. "Sudah kita bugilin man! Dan kita ikat tangan dan kakinya,"

"Yooosssh" Naruto nagacungin jempolnya juga, lalu dia menatap wanita cantik yang tak lain adalah Kupu-kupu malam itu sembari berucap. "Buat yang ada di kamar muncrat puluhan kali,"

"Mudah" sang kupu-kupu mengangguk seraya melucuti pakaiannya di depan Naruto DKK.

Baju terlepas menampilkan leher serta pundak mulusnya, dan sebuah BH yang menutupi dua buah Gunung kembarnya.

'Glek!' tegukan ludah paksa terlihat dari Naruto, Sai, Kiba, Kankuro, Chouji, Shikamaru tidak, dia asik ngorok.

Rok mini meluncur dengan luwesnya higga memperlihatkan paha yang mulus dan kinclong. Meninggalkan sempak yang menutupi daerah 'V'

Lima orang di situ mimisan, Shikamaru ngorok.

Sekarang BH di lepas, memperlihatkan dua gunung yang tak terlalu besar tapi berisi menggantung dengan indahnya. Jejak-jejak keringat terlihat di belahan sana, menambah kesan menggiurkan bagi orang normal macam mereka.

Sempak tak di lepas, membuat lima manusia mendesah kecewa. Wanita itu berjalan menuju pintu yang ada Gaara terikat dengan damainya di sana, jangan lupakan matanya yang sudah terbuka. Mulutnya di sumbat sempak oleh Kankuro. Sungguh Aniki yang sadis.

Cklek!

Pintu sudah tertutup, lima manusia (Shika tak terhitung lantaran sudah tewas) itu menunggu dengan santai apa yang akan mereka dapat dari rencana brilian itu.

30 menit tak terdengar erangan atau desahan apapun.

"Pemanasan paling," ujar Naruto mulai bosan sembari menguap lebar, yang lainnya mengangguk setuju, minus Shika.

120 menit masih tetap sama, hening. Tanpa desahan atau erangan.

Kita tengok sebentar apa yang terjadi. Mata Gaara merem melek saat 'anu'nya di mainin oleh wanita itu, di hisap-hisap, kulum, kocok, plintir, tapi tak kunjung berdiri.

"Kenapa tak berdiri juga? aku sampai pegal," ujar wanita itu sembari memainkan 'anu' Gaara yang masih loyo tanpa ada tanda-tanda berdiri itu.

140 menit berlalu tapi masih saja sama.

BRAK!

Lima manusia (Shika tak bangun) yang lagi selonjoran di sofa itu sukses kejengkang sembari mengelus kepalanya masing-masing. Ada apa gerangan.

"Dia ... dia" raut wajah wanita itu berubah menjadi frustasi, matanya menatap Naruto sendu. "Dia tak bisa ereksi, huaaaa"

Naruto sweatdrop dan mimisan saat wanita itu tiba-tiba memeluknya sambil nangis-nangis tidak jelas. Siapa juga yang tak mimisan jika di peluk wanita bugil dan dadanya itu menempel di dada Naruto.

"Aku juga mau baka!" Kiba menyeruduk Naruto sambil memeluk wanita itu dari belakang, sebuah cengiran mesum terpantri di wajahnya, tapi.

"Misinya gagal," Sai dengan senyuman palsunya membuat duo omes (baca : otak mesum) Kiba, dan Naruto menghentikan aksinya. Menatap Sai dengan wajah yang sulit di artikan dan tak berapa lama.

"GATOOOOLLLLLL (gagal total)"

_**-TBC-**_

_**Wah-wah misinya gagal total tu. Mau di kemanain itu si Kupu-kupu malam *plak* Romance-nya belum ada ya. Mungkin chap depan kali. Huehehe. Jika ada yang ingin di tanyakan silahkan, pasti akan saya jawab semampunya.**_

_**Makasih untuk Review. Fany Miyoko, Rea Listis, ShinHye, juan matheus asarya, Neko Twins Kagamine, Ruru, darkuzumaki6, kitsune Riku11, putrifibrianti96, khei-chan, dwi yuliani 562, ow, Baladewa, iche cassiopeiajaejoong, Shiroi Fuyu, EbdraPrimaa, Kumada Khiyu, Red devils, RisaSano, xxxSN,agung f yanto.**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**.**_

_**-A Mild-**_


	3. Chapter 3 Kencan kebetulan atau

_Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Rate : Aliran Modern_

_Comedy/Roman/Friendship_

_Warning : Alternate universe, OOC, Semi Harem._

_._

_._

_L.A Lights_

_._

Kelopak mata itu terbuka. Dirinya saat mendapati bahwa dia berada di ruangan yang minim akan cahaya. Mencoba untuk bergerak tapi tak bisa. "Kenapa tak bisa bergerak?" pikirnya sembari menatap kearah tubuhnya. Dan benar saja dia tak bisa bergerak jikalau dirinya terikat dalam keadaan berdiri. Dan yang paling membuatnya tertohok adalah.

"KENAPA TIBA-TIBA AKU BUGIL BEGINI?!" Teriaknya frustasi saat mendapati dirinya juga tak mengenakan sehelai benang pun. Dan tak berapa lama safirnya agak menyipit saat melihat sepasang mata yang bersinar di kegelapan sana.

Bayangan itu mulai mendekat, lengkugan seringaian tercetak di sosok itu. Pikiran Naruto mulai kalut, bertanya-tanya pada diri sendiri, dimana? Apa yang terjadi? Dirinya tak tau.

"Kukukuk," tawa mengerikan itu seketika membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri, safirnya membulat saat melihat sosok itu sudah mulai menampakkan wujudnya. Sebuah sosok berambut mencuat kebelakang layaknya bokong ayam. Bokong ayam?

"SASUKEEEE!" Naruto terlihat syok bukan main mendapati bahwa sosok itu adalah Sasuke, tapi sebenarnya bukan itu yang menjadi permasalahan atas syoknya, tapi..

"KENAPA KAU BUGILLLLL JUGA SASUKEEEE?!" Entah kenapa perasaan Naruto mulai tak enak, jangan-jangan ada hal-hal yang tak di inginkannya akan terjadi, tapi apa?

"Kukuku, bersiaplah Dobe." Sasuke mendekat kearah Naruto sambil memposisikan dirinya di belakang sang Uzumaki.

'Glek!' Naruto menelan ludah di sertai jidatnya yang banjir akan keringat. "A-apa yang akan kau lakukan bokong ayam?" Tanya Naruto dengan perasaan makin ketakutan saat dia merasakan pantat maskulinnya di olesi sesuatu yang licin oleh Sasuke.

"Menusbolmu." Seringaian itu tercetak sembari mengarahkan 'anu'nya di pantat maskulin si Uzumaki dan tak berapa lama.

BLUS.

"WADAOOOOWW! TIDAAAAAKKKKKK,"

"Nar-"

"Naru-"

"Naruto?"

"TIDAAAAAAAAKKKKKK"

PLAK!

"Aoowww, eh" Naruto seperti orang linglung. Menggaruk jidatnya sembari menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu. Ternyata itu hanya mimpi toh.

"Kau kenapa, man?" tanya Kiba dengan alis terangkat satu, beberapa siswa maupun siswi yang ada di kelas itu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan -brisik-

"A-aku," Naruto menelan ludah, tangannya mencengkram kerah baju Kiba sambil mendekatkan wajahnya. "A-aku ber-bermimpi di Ho-homo, Sasuke" wajah Naruto terlihat begitu horror dimata Kiba saat itu juga.

Mulut Kiba hanya membentuk huruf 'o' tapi tak lama kemudian dia memasang wajah horror juga. "Mungkin kau akan di homo, man!"

"Amit-amit cabang bayi," Naruto mengelus-ngelus perutnya yang rata itu. Dan tak lama kemudian bunyi -kriuk- terdengar dari perut pemilik surai pirang, pertanda minta diisi.

"Kantin," Ajak Kiba seraya berdiri, pelajaran baru saja selesai, dan Naruto dari tadi ketiduran di kelas, untungnya yang mengajar Kakashi-sensei.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Kiba berjalan di lorong sekolahan itu dengan obrolan ringan. Sempai sebuah sosok siswi berambut hitam dengan senyuman manisnya menghentikan langkah kedua siswa jabrik itu.

Kiba nyengir sambil menatap Naruto sesaat sebelum dia membuka suaranya. "Kau ke kantin sendiri, ok?" Dan setelah itu Kiba bablas dari hadapan Naruto menuju siswi berambut hitam bernama Kin, teman satu perjuangan Naruto DKK.

Dengusan ringan terdengar dari bibir Naruto. Kembali berjalan menuju kantin sambil sesekali bersiul-siul untuk mengurangi rasa laparnya.

Sesampainya di kantin Naruto menggaruk jidatnya sembari membawa seporsi ramen di tangan kirinya. Dia bingung mau duduk dimana, pasalnya semua bangku nyaris penuh, meskipun tak semuanya sih.

"Yo, Dobe!" Nada datar nan dingin itu langsung tertangkap indra pendengaran Naruto. Entah kenapa dirinya langsung terbayang akan mimpi silalannya barusan.

"Apa Teme?" sembur Naruto sambil menatap tajam pria ber-style pantat ayam itu.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum miring. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak luwes dan sangat pelan, membentuk sebuah kata merdu nan menggoda.

"Jadilah Uke-ku,"

"WANJIR!" Naruto merinding disko, bahkan ramennya nyaris terjatuh jika dia tak sigap dan tanggap.

Sasuke hanya terkekeh kecil dan kembali mengobrol bersama Neji dan Suigetsu. Gaara tak masuk, katanya demam. *mungkin efek kupu-kupu-plak*

Naruto berjalan menuju meja yang di huni empat siswi. Lagi-lagi dirinya mendengus dikala tak mendapati satupun teman seperjuangannya yang menampakkan jempol kakinya di kantin. Sebenarnya mudah untuk di cari. Di markas, Atap, Belakang sekolah, adalah tempat favorit mereka.

BRAK!

Gebrakan ramen yang di taruh kasar di atas meja itu spontan membuat empat gadis langsung menoleh dengan alis berkedut. Sementara yang di pandangi hanya pasang wajah tanpa dosa sambil terus memasukkan ramen-nya.

"Apfuaa?! mwwaauuhh awwh?" tawar Naruto dengan kuah ramen bermuncratan dari mulutnya. Pasang wajah polos sembari nyodorin ramennya. "Glek! Ah~ hehe, apa kalian mau?" setelah susah payah menelan ramen yang bersarang di mulutnya, Naruto kembali berujar supaya yang tadi tak di sangka bahasa alien.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini jabrik?" Sakura menatap tajam Naruto.

"Aku?" Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil toleh kiri kanan. Tak lama kemudian dia nyengir gaje. "Makan lah, apalagi. kondangan!"

Sakura benar-benar ingin menghajar cowok jabrik itu sekarang juga. 'Dia bodoh apa pura-pura bodoh sih? pikirnya.

"Sudahlah sayang! Abaikan saja si duren itu," Ino menepuk bahu Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Asal dia tak mengganggu," tambahnya kemudian.

Naruto mengangguk setuju, padahal pernyataan itu bukan untuknya.

Sakura mendesah sambil menyibak helaian rambut yang menutupi setengah jidatnya itu kebelakang. Menoleh menatap Ino mencoba untuk menganggap Naruto tak ada di dekatnya.

"Jadi nanti malam apa kau bisa? Pasar malam?" Ino membuka suara yang tertuju kepada surai musim semi itu, menggenggam tangan putih lawan bicaranya sembari tersenyum.

_Sinnngggg!_ Telinga Naruto berkedut-kedut._  
_

Sakura meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bawah bibir, dia sedang mengingat-ingat apakah nanti ada kegiatan atau tidak. "Yah aku bisa," jawabnya kemudian.

"Ok, nanti aku jemput jam 07, harus sudah siap!" Setelah itu Ino langsung mendaratkan satu kecupan di pipi Sakura.

_Sinnggg! Sinnggg! _Seringaian tercetak di bibir sang Uzumaki. meskipun dia sempat tersedak juga sih gara-gara menyeringai sambil terkekeh-kekeh.

Naruto mengelap kuah di mulutnya sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam sakunya. "Kukukukuk,"

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, dan Temari, merinding mendengar tawa demit Naruto.

_**-Mayat Hidup-**_

_**Sai, nanti malam jam 07 ikut aku ok, nanti aku jemput. Jangan kelayapan (baca : kemana-mana)**_

Naruto mengantongi ponselnya. Safirnya menatap Sakura dan Ino dengan seringaian bak rubah kelaparan. Dan tak lama kemudian. "Kukukukuk,"

Sakura-and-the-gank langsung nagacir dari hadapan Naruto di sertai tubuh menggigil. Tawanya ituloh mirip banget sama demit.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kita kemari Naruto?" Tanya Sai dengan wajah kebingungan. Pasalnya dia mengira Naruto mengajaknya cari kopi atau hal-hal lain, eh tak taunya ditempat super ramai 'Pasar malam'

Naruto hanya tersenyum misterius dan tak menjawab pertanyaan Sai. Safirnya terus menatap para pengunjung dengan seksama. Mengamati setiap orang, dari mulai wajah, rambut, dan postur tubuh.

"Dapat," ucapan Naruto kali ini benar-benar membuat seorang Sai memasang raut wajah idiot. Bingunglah dia jika tiba-tiba teman jabriknya berucap kata yang tak di mengerti dirinya.

"WOI TIONG! KEMARI." Kali ini Naruto meneriaki seorang bocah yang sedang mengemut buah apel sambil bersender di sebuah pohon rindang.

Si bocah yang merasa dipanggil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Dan Naruto mengangguk. Dengan langkah cepat bocah kecil itu menghampiri Naruto seraya bertanya. "Apa pak?"

Jumbo sweatdrop bertengger di belakang kepala sang uzumaki. Tapi kemudian dia menunjukkan beberapa lembar uang yang membuat mata sang bocah jadi ijo.

"Mau uang?"

Anggukan cepat langsung bocah itu tunjukkan. Sai bingung tak mengerti.

Naruto lalu menunjuk dua gadis yang sedang berdiri di samping penjual Ice Cream itu sambil bersuara. "Bilang pada Nee-san yang berambut pirang itu bahwa dia di tunggu temannya di belakang kios ini," Naruto menunjuk kios yang ada disampingnya.

"Ok pak, dan mana duitnya?"

Naruto langsung nyodorin beberapa lembar duit itu dan si bocah langsung bablas menuju dua gadis yang di tunjuk Naruto tadi. Naruto dengan sigap langsung menyeret Sai menuju belakang kios sembari mengeluarkan sapu tangan lalu di kasih obat bius secukupnya.

Sai sekarang mulai mudeng setelah melihat apa saja yang dilakukan Naruto. "Lalu setelah itu apa yang kita lakukan? Meniduri Ino?" tanyanya dengan senyuman palsu yang tak pernah pudar.

"Boge! Janganlah, man! Begini Sai, nanti setelah Ino kita bius kau yang akan membawanya pergi dari sini," Naruto menarik nafas sesaat. "Lalu setelah itu kau mengirimi pesan pada Sakura-chan menggunakan ponsel Ino jika dia tak bisa kembali lantaran ada urusan,"

Sai mengangguk. "Lalu kau?"

Lagi-lagi senyuman misterius Naruto tunjukkan. "Aku akan menemui Sakura-chan dan mengajaknya berkeliling pasar malam ini, siapa tau dengan begitu dia menyadari jika pria itu sangat di butuhkan," cengiran lima jari sebagai ahkiran dari penjelasannya.

"Roger!" Balas Sai singkat.

Sementara itu di tempat SakuIno.

"Nee-san,"

Ino spontan menoleh di saat ada bocah yang menarik-narik ujung roknya. Tersenyum ramah Ino pun bertanya. "Ada apa adik manis?"

Bocah itu menunjuk sebuah kios pakaian yang tak berapa jauh darinya. "Ada teman Nee-san yang menyuruhku memanggil Nee-san, katanya dia menunggu Nee-san di belakag Kios itu," ujarnya dengan wajah sangat-sangat meyakinkan dan polos.

Ino mengangguk seraya menyuruh bocah itu pergi, dia lalu menatap Sakura. "Aku kesana sebentar tak apa 'kan?"

"Yah tak apa, tapi jangan lama-lama lho,"

"Yes ma'am," Ino pun berlalu dari hadapan Sakura seraya berjalan menuju belakang kios.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya sampai, tapi dia tak mendapati siapapun. Ino mendesah, dia berfikir palingan dia di kerjai seseorang. Berbalik badan bersiap untuk kembali sebelum.

Grep!

"Ummmbbb," Ino mengerang saat di belakangnya tiba-tiba ada yang membungkam mulut dan hidungnya. Dan tak lama kemudian pandangannya mulai menggelap.

"Ship! Aku tinggal Sai,"

Sai mengangguk sembari membopong Ino ala bridal style. Menjauh dan menemukan bangku yang dirasa cukup sepi. Sai pun merebahkan Ino sambil merogoh ponsel dari saku sang Yamanaka.

"Nice Naru," gumam Sai yang sangat-sangat setuju dengan ide sahabatnya kali ini.

.

.

.

Sakura mulai bosan menunggu Ino yang tak kunjung kembali. Wajahnya tertekuk menandakan jika gadis cantik itu sedang kesal. "Kemana sih dia. Lama banget,"gumamnya.

"Lho, kenapa sendirian disini?"

Sakura spontan menoleh saat mendapati sebuah suara yang ada disampingnya. "Urusai, dan kau sendiri kenapa sendrian? Mana teman-teman resek-mu itu?"

Pemilik mata sebiru langit itu hanya menunjukkan cengiran lima jarinya. "Mereka kencan semua," raut wajah meyakinkan meskipun di tambah sebuah cengiran lebar. Sungguh akan membuat seorang Haruno Sakura percaya. Nice Naru d^_^b

Sakura hanya memberi gumaman 'oh' manik emerald-nya masih setia menatap kios, menanti sang pemilik surai pirang menampakkan dirinya. Sampai pandangannya teralih di saat ponselnya bergetar. Mengambil dengan malas Sakura pun membuka pesan singkat yang dikirim oleh Ino itu.

**_-Ino-chan My Lopely-_**

**_Sakura, aku tak bisa kembali, aku sedang ada urusan mendadak, gomen ne._**

Sakura mendesah kecewa sembari memasukkan ponselnya, tak ada niatan untuk membalas pesan singkat itu, dia terlalu malas sekarang.

"Mau berkeliling bersama?" Tawaran Naruto ini benar-benar membuat Sakura menatapnya dengan alis berkedut.

"Apa kau lupa jika aku tak menyukai La-ki-La-ki?" ucap Sakura penuh nada penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan. "Yah aku tau, maka dari itu daripada kita sendiri-sendiri lebih baik bersama," Blue Shappire itu menatap emerad dengan tatapan yang menunjukkan tak ada maksud lain dari ajakannya. *sekali lagi nice Naru*

Sakura diam beberapa saat, sebelum dia akhirnya mengangguk, toh tidak ada salahnya, lagian dia tak mungkin tertarik dengan seorang pria. "Baiklah," ucapnya akhirnya.

Naruto nyengir dan langsung memegang tangan Sakura menyeretnya untuk berkeliling, dia tak tau jika si pinky sudah menggeram, wajahnya memerah menahan amarah sampai ubun-ubun.

PLETAK!

"Aooww, apa yang kau lakukan Sakura-chan?" Naruto mengelus rambut jabriknya yang baru saja dapat jitakan gratis dari si pinky itu.

"Kau..." jari telunjuk Sakura mengara pas di hidung Naruto. "Jangan genggam tanganku jabrik," lanjutnya dengan nada marah.

Naruto mengangguk. Dia lupa jika gadis di sampingnya ini adalah seorang Lesbian. 'Bagaiama bisa lupa, hadehh' pikirnya sambil menepuk jidat. "Ok, gomen-gomen,"

Mereka lalu melanjutkan jalannya dengan keadaan cukup hening, hanya terdengar suara bising dari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang atau suara teriakan dari orang-orang yang menaiki permainan yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Kenapa kau dan teman-temanmu sangat mengurusi kehidupan kami?"

Naruto sepontan berhenti berjalan, menatap Sakura dengan tatapan kurang mengerti. Sakura mendesah sekali lagi. "Maksudku, kenapa kau repot-repot ingin merubah kami?"

Naruto diam sesaat, dia sudah tau arti kata dari 'kami'. Pria dan gadis yang mempunyai penyimpangan sexual. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya kembali, tangannya dia masukkan kedalam saku clana. Sedangkan Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya sembari mengikuti langkah Naruto.

"Kebahagian," perkataan Naruto sukses membuat alis Sakura kembali berkedut. Tapi dia diam menunggu kelanjutan dari si pirang. "meskipun bisa di dapat dari sesama (jenis) tapi..."

Alis Sakura tertekuk kebawah. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa dia ingin mendengar kelanjutannya. Naruto tersenyum. Menatap hamparan bintang yang membentang di langit malam itu.

Naruto sekali lagi berhenti melangkah. Memutar badan menatap Sakura dengan senyuman tulus yang bertengger di wajahnya. "...Kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya hanya bisa diraih oleh Adam dan Hawa (baca : pria dan wanita)"

_Huuusssshhhh_

Angin malam menerbangkan helaian demi helaian surai musim semi itu. Emeraldnya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Dia diam tak bergerak.

Naruto kembali berbalik badan dan berjalan kembali. Diam-diam dia terkekeh saat tanpa sadar jawaban itu muncul begitu saja dalam kepalanya. Sekali lagi nice Naru.

"Ayo Sakura-chan? Kenapa masih disana?" Panggil Naruto saat menyadari Sakura masih tak bergeming dari posisinya.

Sakura langsung tersadar dan dengan langkah cepat mengikuti Naruto. Naruto nyengir kembali dan tak berapa lama dia menunjuk sebuah -keranjang- yang berputar, mulai dari rendah hingga tinggi. "Mau naik itu?" Ajak Naruto.

Sakura menatap -kranjang-kranjang-an itu. Dia lalu menatap Naruto sembari benjawab. "Terserah kau,"

*sebenarnya apa ya namanya itu, aku lupa wkwkw.. pokoknya kranjang yang berputar-putar, dan cocok untuk orang pacaran, atau gebetan, atau PDKT atau-plak*

"Yosh! ayo kesana," Naruto langsung berjalan cepat diikuti Sakura di belakangnya yang menatap nanar punggung sang Uzumaki.

Apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura?

Mereka berdua duduk di dalam kranjang berputar itu dengan posisi saling berhadap-hadapan. Meskipun keduanya menatap kearah lain. Keranjang itu mulai berputar degan lambat. Dapat terlihat susana pasar malam yang begitu luas itu. Semakin tinggi kranjang itu semakin dingin pula angin yang menerpa kulit mereka.

Naruto kemudian menoleh, menatap gadis musim semi yang sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu itu. Diam-diam Naruto tersenyum sendiri.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu merubah kami? Untuk kesenangan semata? Atau kau benci orang menyimpang?" Sakura membuka pertanyaan tanpa sedikitpun menoleh kearah Naruto. Emeraldnya menatap sayu pemandangan malam itu dari dalam keranjang.

Naruto menggaruk jidatnya. Dia bingung mau menjawab apa. Menghela nafas sejenak sembari menutup mata. Meresapi semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya. "Aku tidak mencari kesenangan, dan aku juga tak membenci orang yang menyimpang."

"Lalu apa?" Kali ini dia tolehkan kepalanya menghadap pria jabrik itu.

"Karna manusia di ciptakan berpasang-pasangan."

Emerald itu sedikit melebar, dan tak berapa lama pandangannya menjadi meredup.

Sekali lagi apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura?

:

:

:

Naruto memberhentikan mobil kodok-nya di depan kediaman Haruno. Dia mengantar Sakura pulang lantaran gadis pinky itu tadi di jemput Ino.

Sakura turun dari dalam mobil kodok itu diikuti Naruto. Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya heran mendapati Naruto yang mengikutinnya dari belakang.

"Apa?" Menyilangkan tangan di depan dada sakura berucap sembari menatap Naruto.

"Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu," Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya sambil tengok kiri kanan.

"Hm," jidat Sakura mengkerut.

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya. "Seorang wanita itu selalu membutuhkan sandaran, dan sandaran itu sendiri adalah seorang pria, bukan sesama wanita,"

Sakura diam.

"Sakura-chan, itu apa?" Naruto menunjuk atap rumah Sakura.

"Eh," Sakura sepontan menengok arah tunjuk Naruto. Tapi dirinya tak menemukan apapun. "Tida-"

Cup!

"Satu kosong, fufu" Naruto langsung kabur setelah mencium pipi Sakura. Memasuki mobil kodoknya dan tancap gass ngebut. Sedangkan Sakura menggeram marah, tangannya terkepal erat. Urat-urat tercetak di jidatnya.

"BANGSAT!"

Setelah itu Sakura berjalan memasuki rumahnya. Berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya lalu mengunci pintu. Dia mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang. Menekuk lututnya sembari memeluknya erat. Pandangannya sayu. Kata-kata Naruto kembali berputar-putar di kepalanya.

"Wanita selalu butuh sandaran." Sakura berucap lirih. "Sandaran itu bukan sesama wanita." Kepalanya tertunduk.

Renungkanlah Sakura,

Sementara itu di temapat jauh sana. Di sebuah club malam.

"Jadi kelompok mereka yang menyergapmu?" Neji menatap datar pemuda berambut merah yang sedang meneguk wine-nya itu.

"Yah, dan yang paling parah, mereka menyuruh pelacur mencumbuku," Jawaban Gaara sedikitnya membuat Neji tertohok, bagaimana bisa mereka sampai melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Sasuke?" Kali ini Neji mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemuda ber-style bokong ayam itu.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Akan kita beri pelajaran mereka." Seringaiannya kian melebar. 'Bersiaplah Dobe' ujarnya dalam hati.

_**-TBC-**_

_**Wah-wah apa yang terjadi padamu Sakura-chan. Kau sering merenung-plak* jika ada yang ingin bertanya silahkan, dan pastinya akan saya jawab semampunya.**_

_**Apa yang terjadi pada Sai dan Ino yah. Ok kita tengok dulu**_

_Omake_

Ino menggeliat di bangku itu. Kelopak matanya terbuka. Samar-samar dia mendapati seorang pria duduk disampingnya. Memijit pelipis sejenak sampai dirinya berucap. "Dimana?"

"Entahlah. aku menemukanmu terkapar di semak-semak sana," Sai menunjuk semak-semak yang tak jauh darinya itu.

Ino mengernyitkan dahinya. Pandangannya mulai menjelas, dan dapat dia lihat seorang pria berkulit pucat dengan senyuman palsunya itu. "Kau," jari telunjuk Ino mengara pas di jidat Sai.

Masih dengan senyum palsunya Sai menyahut singkat. "Siapa lagi. Setan!"

Ino mendecih sembari mendudukkan dirinya. Niatnya untuk berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Sai sebelum.

"Kenapa kau tak berterimakasih padaku? Jika kau tak ku tolong kau pasti sudah di perkosa orang disana," Sai berujar dengan nada sangat-sangat meyakinkan. Berterimakasihlah pada club drama yang ia ikuti. Nice Sai..

Ino berhenti sambil menoleh kearah Sai. "Aku di perkosa?" ulangnya tak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Jika kau tak kubawa kesini kau pasti sudah di perkosa orang," tersenyum, Sai menatap Ino, sungguh akting yang bagus Sai.

"Hah." Ino menatap Sai dengan tatapan mencari kebenaran. Tapi tak lama kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan mayat hidup itu tanpa berterimakasih atau apapun. Tapi sayup-sayup Ino dapat mendengar ucapan Sai kembali.

"Wanita selalu butuh perlindungan seorang lelaki,"

_**-TBC-**_

_**.**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**.**_

_**-A Mild-**_


	4. Chapter 4 Naruto dalam bahaya

_**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**_

**_Rate : Aliran modern_**

_**Comedy/Roman/Friendship**_

_**Warning : Alternate universe, OOC, Semi harem.**_

_**.**_

_**L.A Lights**_

_**.**_

_Chapter 4 : Pembalasan. Naruto dalam bahaya._

Di kelas itu tampak ramai dikarna sang sensei tak masuk. Suara bising dan candaan, gossip bercampur menjadi satu. Tapi ada satu orang yang tak merasa terganggu akan hal itu. Kepalanya tenggelam di tumpuan tangannya, dan sebuah dengkuran pelan terdengar dari pemilik surai pirang itu.

Naruto ketiduran di kelas kembali. Salahkan dirinya sendiri yang tadi malam begadang bersama Sai dan beberapa teman cowok dan cewek-nya main gaplek. Heran bukan kenapa cewek main gaplek. Maklum karna semua komplotan Naruto mempunyai kesenagan berjudi semua.

Dan tanpa ada yang tau bahwa sepasang bola mata emerald terus memandangi sang Uzumaki dengan tatapan sayu. Menaruh dagunya diatas meja. Tak menghiraukan seruan sang -pacar- Yamanaka Ino yang memanggilnya.

'Kenapa dia'?' pikir Ino keheranan.

Dan berselang beberapa bangku dari belakang Naruto terlihat sebuah lengkungan seringaian terpajang di bibir erotis Uchiha bungsu itu. "Kukukuk. kejutan menantimu Dobe," gumamnya pelan nyaris berbisik. Dirinya tak tau jika beberapa siswa maupun siswi menggigil mendengar tawa demitnya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam sakunnya sembari membuka situs yang sudah umum bagi orang-orang ABG, SD, SMP, bahkan bayipun tau nama situs itu. Apalagi kalo bukan Wajah Buku. *silahkan terjemshkan sendiri-plak*

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya sembari mengalihkan perhatiannya dari surai pirang itu. Mengusap sebelah wajahnya sambil sesekali meremas ujung rambutnya. Dan itu membuat Ino kembali terheran-heran akan tingkah pola Sakura.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" Memegang tangan putih sang gadis musim semi itu. Jelas terlihat dari raut wajah sang Yamanaka jika dirinya agak khwatir dengan Sakura.

"Tak apa kok," jawab Sakura singkat sambil tersenyum. Meskipun begitu jelas terlihat jika senyuman itu seperti sangat berat untuk tertarik keatas.

"Sebaikanya kita ke UKS saja. Kau agak pucat," sekarang tangannya berganti memegang pipi Sakura. Dan Sakura hanya menggeleng lemah.

Sasuke yang melihat pemandangan itupun langsung mengarahkan gadgetnya kearah mereka berdua dan.

_Jepret!_

"Hm, psangan yang romantis," gumamnya sambil kembali bergelut dengan ponselnya.

Sementara Sai yang mulai bosan dengan acara tersenyumnya itu langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju papan tulis. Semua siswa maupun siswi langsung memperhatikan Sai dengan jidat mengkerut. Kecuali Naruto yang masih ngorok.

Diambilnya sebuah sepidol dan mencoret-coret papan tulis dengan senyuman yang kian melebar. Dimulai dari depan sebuah belalai yang terbentuk, di susul sebuah batang besar yang di beri khiasan otot-otot yang menyumbul, lalu kebelang lagi membuat dua buah telur yang menggantung. Dan tinggal sentuhan akhir. Sebuah rimbunan bak hutan rimba di coret di sekitar telur dan sekitar batangnya.

Lalu sekarang dia menggambar lagi di sebelah sisi papan tulis, tangan Sai bergerak luwes membentuk lekuk-lekuk bak gitar sepanyol. Setelah itu dia berganti di bawah, tepatnya di belahan yang mirip Paha itu. Memberi sebuah coretan lurus dan pendek di daerah sana. Dan sebuah sentuhan rimbunan menjadi ahiran lukisan maut Sai.

Semua murid membeo. Siswi-siswi eneg setengah mati melihat klamin pria itu. Siswa-siswa menelan ludah kecut melihat klamin pria itu juga, minus Kiba yang menatap datar, dan Naruto yang masih ngiler.

Dan sebuah sentuhan yang paling akhir dari sebuah maha karya seni. Sebuah kata yang tertulis di bawah gambaran besar itu berjejer dengan rapih. -Dimana ada lubang depan pastinya ada penutup lubangnya-

"Selesai," setelah itu Sai kembali duduk dan bertopang dagu. Mengoreksi setiap inci dari lukisan mautnya. Dia mendengus. "Seharusnya tak usah belalai," lanjutnya kecewa.

"Dasar mayat hidup gila," Ino mencibir Sai sambil menatapnya tajam. Tapi toh hanya di balas dengan senyum palsunya.

.

.

.

"Kau tau sendiri 'kan jika aku paling malas melakukan hal yang merepotkan?" nada malas bercampur ngantuk meluncur dari bibir Shikamaru.

"Lalu apa organisasi kita ini tidak merepotkan, hm?" balas lawan bicara berambut pirang panjang di kelabang sampai bokong, bibirnya tertekuk kekiri dan kanan, atas bawah sesuasi irama ucapannya barusan.

Shikamaru hanya mendengus sambil terus berjalan menuju kantin bersama wanita crewet berambut pirang dengan suara khas seperti kucing itu. "Hoaaammm, mendokusai," kata-kata favorit Shikamaru ahirnya meluncur juga.

"Berhentilah berbicara mendukusai, atau ku bunuh kau," gadis kucing bername tag Ni Yugito itu sepertinya benar-benar ingin mencekik dan mencabik-cabik pria pemalas itu. Masak kerjaannya mengeluh terus.

"Mendoku-"

PLETAK!

Dan kepala nanas itu sukses benjol setelah dapat jitakan maut dari Yugito. Tapi entah kenapa wajah Shikamaru masih tetap mengantuk ataupun tak kaget. Aneh bukan.

"Kau menjitakku sekali lagi ... " Shikamaru menoleh kearah Yugito sambil mendekatkan wajahnya. "Kau pastikan bibirmu habis ku grogoti,"

"Hiii, pemalas mesum," tubuh Yugito menggigil melihat raut wajah horror Shikamaru barusan.

Dan mereka berdua lalu mengambil duduk di meja yang sudah di huni Naruto dan Sai. Kiba tak ada, mungkin lagi pergi ke atap bersama gebetannya.

Naruto menoleh kesamping. Menatap dua teman seperjuangannya itu sembari nyengir lebar. "Nanti malam kita main gaplek lagi ok!"

"Hn," sahut keduanya kompak.

"Huacimm." entah kenapa Sasuke yang sedang duduk di kantin bersama tiga gank-nya itu tiba-tiba langsung bersin sendiri. "Hn, sepertinya ada yang mengcopy paste trademark Uchiha," gumamnya pelan sambil mengusap hidungnya.

"Kenapa kau bersin?! ingusmu muncrat di makananku," Gaara yang kebetulan ada di depan Sasuke itu ketiban sial. Makanannya yang belum terjamah itu sukses kesembur ingus Sasuke.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke acuh sambil meminum jus tomatnya.

Neji hanya menepuk-nepuk pundak -pacarnya- itu sambil tersenyum cakep. "Sudahlah. Biar ku belikan lagi," setelah itu Neji langsung berdiri untuk memesankan makanan baru buat Gaara.

"Jadi bagaimana Sasuke? kapan kita beraksi?" Kali ini Suigetsu mengajukan pertanyaan pada Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Tenang saja. Nanti setelah pulang sekolah kita beri pelajaran usuratonkachi itu," onyx-nya melirik Naruto yang tak berapa jauh darinya itu. Dan lagi-lagi sebuah seringaian layaknya Madara yang merasakan chakra Hashirama di medan perang itu tercetak.

Gaara bertopang dagu sambil menatap Sasuke. "Lalu pelajaran apa yang sekiranya pantas untuknya?"

"Nanti juga kau tau sendiri," sahutnya datar dan sok misterius. Kemudian Sasuke mengeluarkan gadgetnya sembari membuka Facebook-nya lagi. "Permintaan pertemanan 9.999 minta di setujui," gumam Sasuke datar saat melihat dafatar pertemanan yang ingin di confirmasi itu.

"Matamu juling 9.999 itu tak mungkin bodoh," sahut Neji yang tau-taunya sudah duduk di samping Gaara kembali. Sedangkan Sasuke tak merespon.

Sedangkan Naruto juga lagi mainin gadgetnya, dan tentu saja dia membuka Facebook juga. Menggeser-ngeser layar toch screen itu sembari mencari sebuah nama. Setelah dirasa dia sudah menemukannya barulah dia mengetik sebuah kata yang akan di kirim langsung profil teman Facebook-nya.

"Setelah membaca ini kau pasti akan terguncang, kukukukuk,"

PLETAK!

"Wadaooww!" Naruto mengelus kepala kuningnya sembari menatap tiga orang yang ada di mejalanya itu. "Siapa yang berani-berani menjitak seorang ketua?"

"Aku! tawamu itu mirip demit ketua," suara khas kucing yang muncul langsung membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadgetnya kembali. 'Tak usah hiraukan jika tak ingin di cakar kucing' batin Naruto gejebo sambil sesekali melirik Yugito.

"Mendoku-"

PLETAK!

Grep!

"Emmmbbbb!" wajah si kucing memerah saat Shikamaru dengan sigap dan tanggap mencengkram kepala belakang Yugitu dan langsung menghajar bibir gadis kucing itu dengan beringas.

Naruto menggaruk hidungnya sambil menatap datar dua teman seperjuangannya yang lagi cipokan di tempat umum itu. Sai tersenyum sambil menggaruk lehernya. Semua mata di kantin tertoleh pada dua manusia itu dengan berbagai macam pandangan. Mulai dari jijik, eneg, ingin, dan lain-lain.

Shikamaru melepaskan grogotannya sambil menguap lebar. "Sudah kubilang aku tak main-main," ujarnya sambil menyeringai.

Wajah gadis kucing memerah. "Mesum," semburnya sambil menonjok bahu Naruto untuk pelampiasan.

"Mendokusai,"

Sementara itu gadis pinky yang sedang memainkan phonselnya dan mendapat pesan, langsung membukanya dan membacanya dalam hati.

'Bertemanlah dengan Laki-Laki dan kau akan tau jika seorang wanita sangat-sangat membutuhkan Laki-Laki. Baik itu pacar, teman, atau suami kelak, penyesalan akan terasa di ahir, bukan di awal'

Sakura mengantongi gadgetnya. Menatap sayu pria pirang yang tak begitu jauh dari tempatnya. Sekali lagi dia mengusap separuh wajahnya. 'Aku harus menjadi apa?' tanya Sakura dalam hati.

.

.

.

Naruto memasuki mobil kodok-nya dan menjalankannya dengan pelan keluar dari gerbang Konoha Gakuen. Dan saat akan melawati belokan menuju jalan raya dirinya langsung memberhentikan mobilnya dikala di depannya sebuah motor menghadang jalannya.

Menyumbulkan kepala pirangnya dari kaca jendela Naruto pun berteriak. "WOY SINGKIRKAN MOTOR SIALAN ITU BAKA!"

Si pengendara yang mengenakan helm hitam, jaket hitam masih tak bergeming dari posisinya. Dan itu membuat urat-urat kekesalan tercetak di jidat Naruto.

"Sialan, minta di kasih pelajaran apa ini orang," gumam Naruto sambil turun dari mobilnya. Jari telunjuknya menujuk pengendara itu seraya berujar. "Minggir gak!"

Masih tetap pada posisinya duduk di atas motor tanpa menoleh ataupun membuka suara. Dan kepala Naruto sudah mirip crobong asap sekarang. "CACING KURAPAN, KU HAJAR JUGA NI ORANG,"

"Anjing panuan," gumam si pengendara terbawa suasana.

"EMBEK JAMURAN,"

"Kalong jigongan (?)"

"CELENG KUDISAN," Naruto berjalan menuju orang itu sembari menarik kerah bajunya. Safirnya menatap tajam helm itu dengan gigi bergemlutukan. "Ayo kita selesaikan sebagai laki-laki,"

"Yo, usuratonkachi,"

'Suara itu' Naruto menoleh patah-patah. Dan matanya terbelalak mendapati Sasuke, Gaara, dan Suigetsu menyeringai menatapnya, dan yang paling membuatnya merasa tak enak adalah, masing-masing dari mereka membawa balok kayu.

"Mau apa kalian?" Naruto agak menjauhi si pengendara itu saat dia sudah tau jika orang itu adalahNeji.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kukukuk. menghajarmu usuratonkachi," sahut Sasuke sambil memukul tiang listrik yang ada di sampingnya menggunakan kayu tadi.

'Glek!' Naruto menelan ludah. Dirinya masih berjalan mundur saat empat orang itu mendekat kearahnya. "Kalo berani satu-satu jangan kroyokan?" tantang Naruto. Setidaknya jika satu-satu dirinya mempunyai sedikit kesempatan.

Gaara nodongin kayunya. "Masa bodoh," dan setelah itu si rambut merah itu berjalan cepat sambil mengayunkan balok kayunya mengara ke pelipis Naruto.

Naruto dengan sigap langsung menunduk dan mengarahkan kepalan tangannya menuju pipi mulus sang Sabaku itu.

BUAGH!

Gaara meludahkan darah yang bersarang di mulutnya itu. 'pukulannya keras' pikirnya. Sementara Sasuke dan yang lain mulai ikut maju. Naruto kualahan.

"KALIAN PENGECUT BODOH! KALAU BERANI AYO SATU-SATU," teriak Naruto kalang kabut saat dirinya di kroyok empat orang itu. Menghindari setiap hantaman dan menangkis setiap serangan sungguh hal yang sangat sulit dialakukan sekarang.

Sasuke yang melihat celah langsung memegang kedua bahu Naruto sambil melayangkan hantaman lutut pada perut si surai pirang itu.

DUAGH!

"Arrrgghh!" mulut Naruto terbuka lebar saat hantaman lutut keras Sasuke mengguncang semua isi perutnya. Bahkan sampai dia memuntahkan air saking sakitnya.

"Hn, hanya segini kemampuanmu usuratonkachi," ujar Sasuke sombong dengan posisi masih memegang bahu Naruto. Dan sekali lagi dengan cepat hantaman lutut dia layangkan kembali dan di susul hantaman dari Gaara di pipi kanannya.

"Jangan main-main dengan kami," ujar Gaara sambil melanyangkan lagi tinjunya kearah pipi Naruto.

BUAGH!

Naruto tak berdaya. Darah kental bercambur air liur menetes dari sudut bibirnya. Menahan rasa sakit yang mampir di perutnya. Mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya yang terhuyung-huyung itu. Naruto menatap Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, dan Suigetsu secara bergantian. Dan sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas membentuk sebuah seringaian.

"Ha-hanya ini yang bi-bisa kalian lakukan."

Sasuke dan yang lain masih diam melihat apa yang akan di lakukan Naruto selanjutnya. Dan bibir sang uzumaki itu bergerak membentuk sebuah kata dan di ahiri dengan seringaian bercampur darah di ujung bibirnya.

"Pengecut,"

BUAGH! DAGH! PRAGH!

Naruto terkapar tak berdaya setelah mendapat tiga hantaman berturut-turutdari Sasuke. Cowok ber-style pantat ayam itu menatap Naruto yang terkapar di bawah kakinya dengan pandangan datar. "Jangan mencari masalah dengan kami usuratonkachi,"

Sasuke lalu menoleh pada teman-temannya seraya berujar. "Bawa dia. segini masih belum cukup,"

Ketiganya mengangguk dan menggotong Naruto menuju mobil Sasuke dan di lempar ke jok belakang, dan mobil itupun melaju dengan kencang, meninggalkan bercak darah yang membentuk sebuah ukiran 'Sas' tepat di tempat Naruto terkapar tadi.

.

.

.

Kiba dan Kin berjalan beriringan menuju tempat parkir. Dia memang masih di atap sekolah tadi bersama teman-temannya membuat sebuah rencana. Mereka sudah biasa membuat rencana tanpa Naruto, maka tak heran jika mereka kadang membuat group masing-masing untuk menjalankan aksinya.

"Ayo naik," ajak Kiba yang sudah naik diatas motornya. Dan gadis berambut gelap itupun langsung naik dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang maniak anjing itu.

"Kiba-kun nanti mampir kerumahku ya?" ujar Kin di sela-sela perjalanannya.

"Ya jika tak ada urusan," sahut Kiba seadanya.

Motor itu melaju di jalanan sepi menuju jalan raya. Dan saat alan melewati belokan mereka melihat mobil kodok Naruto terparkir asal disitu.

"Itu mobil ketua," ujar Kin keheranan mendapati mobil Naruto yang terparkir asal-alasan itu.

Kiba mendengus. "Si baka itu," gerutunya sembari menghampiri mobil itu dari samping. Memberhentikan motornya sambil menatap kaca samping mobil yang terbuka itu. "Eh.. kemana dia?" tanya Kiba keheranan saat tak mendapati orang yang di cari.

Kin menatap sekeliling. Alisnya berkedut saat mendapati tiga balok kayu yang tercecer di tak jauh darinya. Dan tatapan matanya memicing melihat bercak darah yang tak jauh darinya itu. Turun dari motor Kiba, Kin pun menghampiri bercak itu sembari berjongkok. Alisnya naik satu keheranan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kiba sembari turun dari motornya dan berjalan menuju gadis bersurai gelap itu. Kin hanya memberi isyarat Kiba untuk melihat sesuatu yang ia tunjuk itu.

"Darah," Kiba menatap Kin dengan pandangan kebingungan.

Kin mendengus. "Orang bodoh pun tau, tapi..." Kin menujuk sebuah kata yang tercetak oleh darah itu sembari melanjutkan. "Ini ada tulisannya,"

Kiba menggosok dagunya. Maniknya menatap serius sebuah kata 'Sas' itu. Memejamkan matanya sejenak sembari berfikir. 'Sas.. Sasuke kah' pikir Kiba. Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada mobil Naruto lalu berganti pada tiga balok kayu. Dan tak lama kemudian matanya terbelalak.

"Ayo kita kembali ke sekolah," Kiba langsung menyeret Kin menuju motornya.

"Ada apa sih?" Tanya Kin keheranan dengan perubahan sifat Kiba itu. Kiba tak menyahut dan menjalankan motornya dengan cepat menuju sekolahan kembali.

'Semoga mereka belum pulang' pikir Kiba terburu-buru. Dan motor itupun sudah memasuki pagar sekolahan yang masih terbuka. Untungnya masih banyak murid-murid yang masih singgah di sekolahan mengikuti clubnya masing-masing.

Dan pada saat itu juga terlihat Shikamaru, Sai, dan Kankuro berjalan beriringan menuju tempat parkir. Kiba yang melihat mereka langsung melambaikan tangan sembari berteriak lantang. "CEPAT KEMARI BAKA! INI GAWAT"

Alis tiga pria itu berkedut-kedut. Tak menggubris teriakan Kiba dan berjalan dengan santainya menuju tempat parkir. Kiba yang memang dasarnya tak sabaran itu langsung berlari kearah mereka bertiga sambil mencopot satu spatunya sambil melempar kearah tiga pria itu.

"BAJINGAN! KENAPA KAU MELEMPAR SEPATU KAMPRET?!" sembur Kankuro yang mendapat sial itu. Sementara Sai hanya tersenyum dan Shika menguap lebar.

"Mendokusai, apa Kiba?" tanya Shika dengan mata terpejam.

"Naruto sepertinya baru di hajar orang?" Jelas Kiba cepat.

"WHAT?! Kau di beri tau siapa?" Kankuro heboh.

Kiba mengangkat satu tangannya menyuruh mereka untuk diam. Mengambil nafas sejenak Kiba pun kembali menjelaskan. "Tadi di belokan menuju jalan raya kami melihat mobil Naruto terparkir asal. Dan ada tiga buah balok kayu berserakan di sana.. dan darah, ada darah yang membentuk tulisan -Sas- dan aku yakin jika itu artinya Sasuke,"

Shikamaru menyipitkan matanya sembari menatap Kiba. Dan tak lama kemudian pria pemalas itu berjalan menuju motornya dan menyuruh mereka mengikuti.

"Lalu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Kali ini Sai yang membuka suara.

"Dendam." ujar Shikamaru tiba-tiba membuat tiga pria dan Kin menatapnya dengan tatapan -apa maksudmu- Shikamaru menguap bosan. "Apa kalian semua bodoh?!"

Semua diam. Jika mengangguk jelas saja mereka mengakui kebodohan mereka, jika menggeleng pasti di suruh menjelaskan. Maka lebih baik diam dan menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Sudah jelas ini dendam Sasuke-and-the-gank. Apa kalian lupa jika Gaara adalah teman dekatnya?"

"Lalu?" tanya Kiba dan Kankuro masih tak mudeng blas.

"Mendokusai," Shika menepuk jidatnya frustasi. "Intinya, Naruto tadi di hajar mereka, sudah jelas ada darah dan balok kayu bukan? dan itu tulisan -Sas- sudah pasti di buat Naruto sebagai tanda. karna kita biasanya melewati janan itu jika pulang dari sekolah! Ngerti?"

"Yes sir," Kankuro dan Kiba hormat pada Shikamaru. Dan pria pemalas itu langsung menjedukkan kepalanya ke tengki motor Ninja-nya.

"Lalu Naruto di bawah kemana?" Sai bertanya tanpa senyuman. Dia khawatir dengan sahabatnya jika terjadi hal yang tidak di inginkan.

Shikmaru mengusap dagunya sebentar sembari menguap lebar. "Naruto sudah jelas di bawah ke tempat mereka. dan kebetulan sekali kita tak tau tempatnya dimana. maka dari itu..." Shikamaru berhenti sembari menujuk Kiba dan Kankuro. "Seret satu teman Sasuke yang masih ada di sekolahan dan tanya tempat yang sering mereka buat kumpul. jika tak mau bicara hajar saja,"

"Yes, sir" setelah itu dua cowok resek itu bablas dengan cepat memasuki sekolahan. Mencari satu teman Sasuke yang sering bergabung dengannya.

.

.

.

Naruto membuka kelopak matanya. Perih yang ia rasakan di sudut bibir dan perut. Mencoba memperjelas penglihatannya Naruto pun mengamati setiap inci rungan itu. Dan tak lama dirinya tau jika dia berada di sebuah kamar.

"Kamar siapa ini?" gumam Naruto sembari mencoba untuk berdiri. Tapi dia tak bisa menggerakkan badannya. Seketika matanya terbelalak saat bayangan mimpinya kemarin mampir di ingatannya.

Dan yang paling membuatnya terkejut. Dirinya bugil dalam posisi telentang dengan tangan dan kaki terikat di berbagai sisi ranjang itu. 'Oh my jashin. ini gawat! semoga hal buruk tak terjadi' pikir Naruto tak enak.

Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka. Menampakkan sebuah seringaian yang menyeramkan bagi pandangan Naruto. Menelan ludah kecut Naruto menyipitkan matanya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya.

"Kukuk. bersiaplah Dobe!"

"Ini gawat! MIMPI SIALAN ITU JADI KENYATAAN," teriak Naruto membahana di sertai jidatnya yang langsung banjir akan keringat dingin.

Sasuke mendekatkan diri dan berdiri di samping ranjang yang sedang ada Naruto terlentang dalam keadaan telanjang bulat itu. Dan Sasuke juga dalam keadaan yang sama. Menyeringai penuh arti menatap Naruto.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Teme?" tanya Naruto di sertai tegukan ludah paksa.

"Akan ku buat kau menjadi seperti kami usuratonkachi,"

Mata Naruto terbelalak tak percaya. "Kau gila Teme?"

"Memang aku gila," sahut Sasuke sambil menuju atas kasur dan menjilat telinga kiri Naruto. "Kau masih prawan usuratonkachi,"

"BAJINGAN KAU TEME! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BRENGSEK?!" perasaan takut, jijik, risih bercampur menjadi satu saat Sasuke mulai menciumi lehernya. "KU BUNUH KAU TEME,"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum meremehkan sembari mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap safir itu lurus tanpa ekspresi. Diapun mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto dan mengecupnya dengan pelan.

Mata Naruto terbelalak. Dia ingin mengelak tapi tak bisa di saat tangan Sasuke memegang kepalanya. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya sambil tersenyum. "Kau memang cocok menjadi Uke-ku usuratonkachi,"

"KAU GILA SASUKE! OTAKMU TERBALIK BANGSAT" Naruto meludahi wajah Sasuke dengan bringas. Nafasnya memburu menahan amarah dan rasa jijik.

Wajah Sasuke langsung menjadi dingin. Mengelap ludah yang menempel di wajahnya sambil menatap tajam safir itu. "Kau akan tau Dobe, betapa menyenangkannya menjadi seorang gay,"

"MASA BODOH DENGANMU KEPARAT." Gigi Naruto bergemlutukan. Menyendat-nyendat tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangannya tapi hasilnya nihil.

Sasuke mendengus. Dan setelah itu dia tersenyum sambil menatap -adik kecil-nya yang sudah berdiri tegak itu. "Baiklah Dobe, sekarang sudah waktunya untuk menyodomi-mu,"

Naruto murka bukan main mendengar kata-kata itu. Menatap tajam Sasuke, Naruto pun berujar. "Bunuh saja aku, Sasuke."

Sasuke yang semula memposisikan dirinya di bawah Naruto itupun langsung kembali menatap surai pirang itu dengan tatapan kurang megerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

Menyeringai. Naruto menyeringai menatap Sasuke. "Lebih baik mati daripada melakukan hal hina seperti ini,"

Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna. Sebegitu hinakah seorang gay sehingga Naruto memilih mati. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Sasuke sekarang. Dirinya sudah jelas tau jika Naruto tak main-main.

"BUNUH AKU BASTARD!" teriak Naruto kali ini sangat keras dari yang sebelumnya. Nafasnya memburu. "Kenapa kau diam Teme?! cepat BUNUH AKU! AKU LEBIH BAIK MATI DARIPADA MELAKUKAN HAL HINA INI,"

Sekali lagi Sasuke diam. Dan tak lama dia menatap Naruto tajam sambil mengarahkan tangannya yang sudah terkepal itu menuju pipi tan Naruto.

BUGH!

Naruto meludahkan darah dari mulutnya itu pas di wajah Sasuke. Masih menyeringai dengan pandangan menantang. "Kenapa Sasuke? kau tak berani membunuhku eh?!" terkekeh kecil meskipun perih di rasakan di pipinya.

"AKU TAK PEDULI BODOH! AKAN KU JADIKAN KAU SEORANG GAY." teriak Sasuke ahirnya sembari mengarahkan -adik kecil-nya di belahan pantat Naruto itu.

"APA KAU TIDAK MALU DENGAN DIRIMU YANG HINA INI SASUKE?! APA KAU TAK TAU SEPERTI APA IBUMU JIKA MENGETAHUI ANAKNYA RUSAK SEPERTI INI?!" Habis sudah suara Naruto.

Sasuke tak memasang ekspresi apapun. Kemudian dia menyeringai. "Peduli setan dengan semua itu," dan setelah itu dirinya kembali fokus pada -adik kecil-nya yang sudah terarah di belahan pantat Naruto itu. Bersiap untuk menekan memasukkan -adik kecil- itu menuju lubang pantat si malang Uzumaki.

"Masa depanmu akan berubah Dobe," dan setelah itu Sasuke siap menekan kejantanannya.

BRAK!

Sasuke sepontan menoleh dan saat itu juga hantaman di tengkuk ia rasakan. Dan Uchiha bungsu itu pingsan diatas ranjang dengan posisi tengkulep di perut Naruto.

"Man! Kau tak apa kan? Kami belum terlambat kan?" Tanya Kiba sembari menlepas ikatan pada sahabat pirangnya itu.

Naruto tersenyum. Safirnya menatap Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru, dan Kankuro secara bergantian. "Kalian tepat waktu kawan,"

"Untunglah" ujar Sai.

Shikamaru menguap lebar. "Ayo cepat kita pergi dari sini?" ajak Shika sembari keluar kamar di susul yang lainnya. Naruto masih sempat memakai seragamnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar itu.

Sementara di ruangan tengah terlihat Neji, Gaara dan Suigetsu tepar dengan posisi terikat menjadi satu.

Malaikat penolong masih berpihak padamu Naru?

-**TBC-**

**Wah hampir saja kau di sodomi Naruto. hehe chap ini sekali ketik langsung jadi.. sampai-sampai keiboard author nyungsep semua-plak* ok jika ingin di tanyakan silahkan. Dan pastinya akan saya jawab kok ^_^**

_**.**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**.**_

_**-A Mild-**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rate : Aliran Modern**_

_**Comedy/Roman/Friendship**_

_**Warning : Alternate universe, OOC, Semi Harem.**_

_**.**_

_**L.A Lights**_

_**.**_

Iris hijaunya menatap lurus tayangan televisi di ruang tengah kediaman itu. Jika di perhatikan sekilas memang dirinya sedang menonton acara televisi. Tapi jika di perhatikan lebih seksama, jelas jika pikirannya sedang tak ada disana, hanya terdengar hembusan nafas kecilnya.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" Seruan dari Mebuki Haruno yang keheranan akan tingkah putrinya itu tak membuat sang gadis merah muda menoleh. Kemudian manik sang ibu bergulir menatap pria paruh baya yang duduk disampingnya dengan raut tanda tanya.

Kizashi Haruno selaku ayah Sakura hanya menggeleng pertanda tak tau. Dan dirinya lalu berdiri dari sofa itu menuju lantai atas, mungkin sang kepala keluarga ingin melenturkan otot-otot badannya setelah seharian bekerja.

"Sakura!" Sekali lagi sang ibu membuka suara sembari menepuk bahu sang putri, dan setidaknya itu bisa membuat Sakura menoleh sambil tersenyum paksa.

"Kau sakit? Kau dari tadi melamun terus. Ada apa?" Membelai sang surai musim semi sang putri penuh sayang sambil tersenyum keibuan.

Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Tak apa kok," sahutnya singkat. Mebuki menaikkan satu alisnya sambil menatap putrinya, sejurus kemudian sang ibu menghembuskan nafasnya sembari berujar. "ceritakan? kaa-san akan mendengarkan kok,"

Sakura menunduk tak tau harus menceritakan apa, dirinya masih diam dan bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, memang ada yang mengganjal di hati kecilnya.

Mebuki mendesah maklum akan sifat keras kepala putrinya itu. "Ya sudah jika tak mau cerita," kemudian sang ibu kembali menatap acara televisi itu dengan raut datar, meskipun terkadang ia sempat melirik Sakura sejenak, ada perasaan khawatir akan tingkah Sakura kali ini, tak biasanya sang putri yang selalu berceloteh itu mendadak murung.

"Kaa-san!"

"Ya," sahut sang ibu singkat, meskipun ia tak tau apa yang di pikirkan putrinya kali ini, diam menunggu sang putri meneruskan ucapannya.

"Apa seorang wanita bisa hidup sendiri?" kali ini sang ibu menoleh dengan wajah tak mengerti. "Maksudku apa wanita bisa hidup tanpa seorang pria?" Jelasnya kemudian.

Mebuki diam sejenak sambil mengamati wajah Sakura. "Memang kenapa Sakura?"

"Tak apa kok, hanya penasaran saja,"

Mebuki mendesah pelan seraya menjawab seadanya. "Hm, wanita bisa hidup sendiri tanpa seorang pria, karna wanita itu kuat."

Sakura menegakkan kepalanya menatap sang ibu dengan raut wajah yang sulit di jelaskan. 'Benarkah itu?' pikirnya. Kemudian dia merasakan tangan lembut sang ibu menempel di pipinya, tersenyum, Mebuki kembali melanjutkan.

"Tapi sekokoh apapun pondasi pasti bisa tumbang kapanpun."

Sakura kembali menunduk setelah mendengar kelanjutan dari sang ibu, benar memang benar jika wanita adalah makluk yang kuat, tapi sekuat-kuatnya pertahanan pasti akan jebol juga.

"Dan..." Mebuki kembali menatap lurus kedepan, dan sang putri siap mendengarkan kelanjutan dari sang ibu. "Semua mahluk itu di ciptakan berpasangan. baik hewan maupun manusia. Truk saja bergandengan kok!" dan di akhiri tawa ringan.

Seketika bayangan surai pirang dengan senyuman hangatnya mampir di kepala Sakura. Sempat tertohok dikala ucapan terahir sang ibu persis dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

Sakura kemudian berdiri dan berjalan cepat kelantai atas, membuka pintu kamarnya lalu menutupnya rapat. Dirinya langsung bergelut dengan guling di atas ranjang itu. Mengacak-acak rambutnya gemas, mengulum bibir bawahnya sendiri sambil mempererat pelukan pada gulingnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir Konoha Gakuen. Sang pria yang bisa dikatakan tampan itu mulai menjejakkan kakinya di tanah. Dirinya berdiri dan mendongakkan kepalanya kelangit, entah apa yang ia lakukan sekarang ini. Raut wajahnya tak berekspresi sedikitpun.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari bibir sang Uchiha. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas dengan tangan masuk saku clana. Onyx-nya terkadang melirik ke kiri dan kanan seperti mencari sesuatu. Dan sekali lagi helaan nafas terdengar darinya, entah apa yang membuatnya tak seperti biasanya hari ini.

Sampai dirinya berhenti di lorong sekolahan saat cowok berambut blonde berdiri persis di depannya. Dia Naruto dengan balutan plaster di sudut bibir kiri dan jidat.

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya. "Apa usuratonkachi?" ujarnya flat.

Naruto tak menyahut sambil menatap tajam Sasuke. Kemudiam sang Uzumaki menggebrak tembok yang berada persis di sampingnya itu. Melangkah cepat menuju Sasuke dengan tangan terkepal, dan tangan itu melayang dengan cepat kearah pipi sang Uchiha yang diam tak bergeming.

BUAGH!

Pukulan cukup keras membuat kepala Sasuke tertoleh cepat kesamping. Mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah itu dan kembali menatap lurus kedepan tanpa exspresi apapun. Dan itu malah membuat Naruto geram segeram-geramnya.

"Kau dendam padaku?" Ujar Sasuke kembali, tak ada seringaian mengejek seperti biasanya.

Naruto menggemlutukkan gigi-giginya, dirinya memang sudah dari tadi menunggu Sasuke sendirian untuk menghajar Uchiha licik itu. Dan sekali lagi tangan sang Uzumaki bergerak cepat menuju pipi Sasuke kembali. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam dan sedikit menutup mata.

Tap!

Sebuah tangan menahan tangan Naruto. Dan itu adalah tangan Sai yang kebetulan tadi melihat Naruto mau berkelahi dengan Sasuke.

"Jangan berkelahi," ujar Sai bijak, tanpa senyuman seperti biasa. Sai memang orang yang tak mau menyelesaikan masalah dengan cara kasar.

Naruto yang memang sudah lama mengenal Sai itupun hanya diam dan berbalik badan. Berjalan menuju kelasnya meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tak bergeming dan Sai yang ada disana.

"Aku tak suka kekerasan," dan setelah itu siswa yang terkenal akan senyum palsunya itu berjalan menyusul Naruto.

Sasuke masih tak bergeming. Dan sekali lagi kepalanya mendongak menatap langit-langit lorong sekolahan itu. Sepi hanya ada dirinya disana. karna para murid-murid masih asik bercengkrama di luar.

.

.

.

Tiga cowok resek, Naruto, Sai, dan Kiba berjalan beriringan menuju kantin. Dan si pirang itu nyaris gondok setengah mampus karna mendapat ceramah dari Sai soal kejadian tadi pagi. Sedangkan Kiba hanya terkekeh renyah.

"Diamlah Sai. Kau membuatku gondok saja," ujar Naruto dengan bibir di manyunkan kedepan.

"Bukan begitu Naruto. Cuman yang tadi pagi kau lakukan itu salah, toh kita yang menyalakan api dalam bensin." Sai tersenyum penuh aura kebijakan. Dan dua siswa jabrik itu mengangguk paham.

Dan saat mereka akan melewati mading sekolahan yang full akan siswa-siswi. mereka berhenti sambil menaikkan satu alis mereka. Ada apa gerangan.

"Ada pengumuman apa sih?" Tanya Kiba, keduanya mengangkat bahu tak tau.

"Kita lihat saja," usul Sai sembari berjalan duluan dan di susul keduanya. Mereka langsung menyibak grumbulan siswa dan siswi bak antri sembako itu dengan biadapnya.

Di jitaknya kepala siswa yang persis di depannya. Di angkat rok siswi yang menghalangi jalan mereka. Di tendangnya betis siswa sok jago yang treak-treak sambil menyerukan kata 'minggir' itu. Pokoknya kelakuan ketiganya sangat kurang ajarlah pokoknya.

Kemudian ketiganya membaca sebuah kertas putih dengan tulisan hitam itu dengan serius banget. Dan tak lama mereka manggut-manggut mengerti sambil berjalan menjauh dari sana.

"Jadi besok ada kamping ya?! Mendadak sekali," ujar Naruto.

Sai mengangguk singkat sembari menyahut. "Yah, memang kepala sekolah sangat suka membuat pengumuman mendadak seperti itu." pria Shimura itu geleng-geleng gak jelas mengingat betapa seringnya sang kepala sekolah membuat pengumuman mendadak.

Berbeda dengan Naruto maupun Sai. Kiba justru berbinar-binar dengan tatapan mesum yang menerawang langit-langit. "Ada kemah, ada sungai, ada cewek mandi, bugil dong," tangan maniak anjing itu terkepal erat dengan aura penuh kemesuman yang menguar dari dalam tubuhnya.

Naruto dan Sai sweatdropped melihat kelakuan NgeFreak temannya.

"Naruto!"

Naruto dan kedua temannya menoleh dengan jidat mengkerut. Yang memanggil Sakura, tentu saja membuat mereka heran setengah modar, ditambah lagi Sakura hanya sendirian.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum khas dirinya.

Sai menyipitkan matanya menatap gadis musim semi itu. 'Apa kepala Sakura-san baru saja kejedot sesuatu sampai dia menyapa seorang cowok?' pikir Sai gajebo.

Sakura cuek bebek dan malah menyeret tangan Naruto paksa pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Sai dan Kiba yang cengo disertai kepala miring. Satu kata yang keluar dari mulut dua siswa itu.

"Ada apa dengan Sakura?"

Naruto menggaruk jidatnya dengan tangan kiri. "Kemana Sakura-chan?" Naruto meringis kecil.

Gadis musim semi itu tak menyahut dan terus berjalan. Sampai mereka berhenti di atap sekolahan yang sepi nan tenang . Sakura berjalan menuju tepian dan mendudukkan pantatnya disana diikuti Naruto yang duduk disampingnya.

Hening tak ada yang membuka suara. Sakura menatap datar pemandangan halaman sekolahan. Dan Naruto hanya garuk-garuk lehernya tak tau harus bagaimana, bingung, sangat bingung akan tingkah Sakura yang aneh. Dan pada akhirnya Naruto hanya memilih diam.

"Naruto, aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku." Sakura membuka suara tanpa sedikitpun menoleh kesamping.

Alis Naruto menikuk tajam. "Melakukan apa? Aku tak mengerti maksudmu,"

Sakura mendengus seraya menatap lekat mata Naruto. "Kau yang membuatku jadi aneh. Dan kau harus tanggung jawab." jelasnya ambigu.

"Apa sih maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti sama sekali Sakura-chan," Naruto langsung sewot seraya mengalihkan pandangannya pada halaman sekolah.

"Kata-katamu membuatku jadi aneh. dan apa kau tau?" iris hijaunya berkilat tajam. "Kau membuatku merasa bersalah pada diriku sendiri."

Naruto terdiam. shappirenya menerawang langit biru. dia menghela nafas. tak berselan lama bola lampu muncul diatas kepalanya. ini kesempatan yang bagus. "Lalu apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya serius di barengi smrik khas rubahnya.

Sakura mengusap wajahnya pelan. "Aku tak tau, dan aku harus jadi apa aku tak tau, aku harus bagiamanpun aku tak tau,"

Naruto memegang dagunya sendiri bak seorang detektive yang sedang menangani kasus hilangnya cawet Obama. "Tanya pada hatimu. Dan semua itu pasti akan terjawab,"

"keh!" Sakura terkekeh pelan. tapi pada akhirnya dia menuruti dan memejamkan matanya sesaat. "Aku merasa tak yakin. tapi mungkin aku memang ingin menjadi wanita pada umumnya."

Naruto tersenyum simpul, tapi tak berselang lama evil smirk nampak tersungging di bibirnya. dia berdehem pelan dan sukses membuat Sakura menoleh padanya.

"Kau tau kan Sakura-chan jika di dunia ini tak ada yang gratis?"

Sakura mengangguk paham. "Kau mau minta uang berapa?" tantang gadis Haruno itu songong sekali.

Slap! Naruto menyatukan telapak tangannya. evil smirknya kian melebar. "Tidak! aku tak minta uang kok,"

"Lalu?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya persis disamping telinga Sakura. "Kau harus mau tidur denganku selama satu malam."

krik ... krik ... krik

" ... "

BUAGH!

Naruto terkapar dengan mulut berbusa.

"DASAR RUBAH BEDEBAH!" Sakura misuh-misuh dan berjalan menjauh.

Naruto dengan sigap langsung berdiri dan mengejar Sakura sambil mengusap pipinya yang memar. "Woles dong!"

"Wolas-woles gundulmu!"

.

.

.

Pemuda ber-style pantat gagak nungging itu membuka pintu kediaman Uchiha dengan raut wajah datarnya. Berjalan menuju sofa yang sudah di huni oleh abangnya, Uchiha Itachi.

"Tumben lesu wahay Baka Otouto?" ejek Itachi sambil tersenyum miring. Sasuke tak merespon barang sedikitpun.

"Ganti baju dan mandi sana Sasuke!" Seru sang nyonya Uchiha yang baru saja dari lantai atas.

"Hn, nanti kaa-san." sahutnya malas-malasan, membuat sang ibu mendesah maklum dan menuju dapur untuk masak.

Itachi melirik sekilas Otoutonya itu dengan ekor matanya. "Kau kenapa lesu sekali wahai adikku yang bodoh?! kalah main gaplek?" Itachi mencoba bergurau malah hanya dengusan yang terdengar dari Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Tidak, hanya badanku terasa lemas," sahut Sasuke jujur dan berdiri. Berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya disana Sasuke langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Kedua tangannya di jadikan tumpuan untuk kepala ayamnya.

Dia menatap lurus langit-langit kamarnya itu tanpa exspresi apapun. Sesekali dirinya mengongkek kepalanya kekiri dan kanan. Lalu tangannya meraih ponsel yang sebelumnya dia taruh disampingnya.

Mengotak atik ponselnya dengan cepat sampai sebuah Video terpampang di ponsel itu. Menatap datar agedan bokep yang tak wajar jika dia tonton. Jelas saja tak wajar jika video porno itu Straight.

"Hn, apa bagusnya coba ginian," owalah ternyata Sasuke hanya penasaran dengan orang normal sampai dia mencoba menonton porno normal itu.

"Tapi... jika Kaa-san tau aku seorang gay apa dia akan kecewa padaku?" inilah yang menjadi permasalahan Sasuke yang tak seperti biasanya.

Dirinya tak pernah berfikiran akan hal itu sebelumnya sampai seseorang yang hampir di sodominya itu menyerukan kata-kata 'ibu' dan 'kecewa' juga 'sedih'. Dan tanpa sengaja jari sang Uchiha menekan tombol volume sampai maximal, dan bisa di tebak apa jadinya..

"AHHHH~ OH SHIT, OHH YEAAHHH, AH~"

Sasuke masih tak sadar, dirinya sibuk bergelut dengan pikirannya.

"OOOOOHHHH FUCK YES-YES-YES~ OH NOOO"

BRAK!

Sosok wanita berambut hitam yang mendobrak pintu paksa itu sukses membuat Sasuke tersadar dari dunia autisnya. Masih cengo lantaran kaget Sasuke tak sempat mematikan video porno yang masih menyala dan mengeluarkan suara keras itu.

"AAAHHHHH. OHHH MY GOOODDDD"

"Gawat nih" gumam Sasu pelan setelah tersadar akan kelemotannya.

"GINI YA KEGIATAN KAMU SETIAP HARI SASU-CHAN? SINI KAA-SAN CAMBUK PANTAT KAMU!" seruan menggelegar Mikoto dan tak luput sebuah sapu lidi yang sudah ada dalam genggamannya itu.

"Oh nooo" jerit Sasuke lebay pisan.

_**-TBC-**_

_**hehe. Maaf yah jika chap ini jelek soalnya saya ngetik langsung jadi.. dan pendek, hehe.. saya sibuk soalnya. Chap depan saya usahain cepet update kok.**_

_**Ok jika ada yang ingin bertannya monggo..**_

_**.**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**.**_

_**-A Mild-**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_M_

_Warning : Au, Gaje, Abal, Freak, Bikin Ngenes._

_._

_-L.A Lights-_

_._

_Don't Like Don't Read_

_._

_._

"Oh man! Kau mau pindah rumah apa mau camping?" jerit Kiba histeris mendapati kawan blondenya menenteng banyak banget keperluan untuk camping.

Si blonde-Naruto hanya nyengir lebar sembari menunjuk tiga ransel bawaannya yang ukurannya besar banget. "Sedia payung sebelum kebakaran, man!"

Kiba sweatdrop. "sebelum hujan maksudnya?" ralatnya, dan sebuah anggukan Naruto tunjukkan.

Semua murid kelas angkatan Naruto DKK mulai dari A sampai F berkumpul di depan halaman luas Konoha Gakuen. Nampak bus-bus berjejer dengan tertip di halaman tersebut. Riuh ricuh menggema disana. Apalagi bagi kaum normal komplotan Naruto yang kerap berdoa semoga nanti tak mendapat tenda dengan orang-orang tak normal. Pun begitu dengan para siswi, bisa-bisa mereka di grepe-grepe dalam tenda.

Nampak murid-murid mulai memasuki bus masing-masing di pandu oleh wali kelas mereka. Tapi kok tiga siswa itu masih diam terpaku menatap hambar dalam bus. Seolah mereka tak segan ingin masuk. Ada apa gerangan?

"Hoy kalian! Cepat masuk." Kakashi-sensei memanggil mereka-Naruto, Sai, dan Kiba.

"Ok sensei." sahut ketiganya kompak dan berjalan masuk. Berharap ada tiga tempat kosong untuk mereka dan agar bisa aman dari malabahaya yang setia mengancam setiap saat maupun detik. (Lebay Mode Oon)

"Oh man! Semua hampir penuh." Kiba merinding sambil tengok kiri-kanan. Apalagi banyak siswa kelasnya yang berdadah ria padanya serta menjilat bibirnya. Merinding bo.

Sai tak ambil pusing dan duduk di sebelah dua orang siswa berambut merah dan coklat panjang layaknya model shampo clear.

"kenapa kau duduk disini?" Neji menatap Sai tajam. Seolah dirinya terganggu dan tak bisa bermesraan dengan Gaara-channya jika ada pihak ketiga (?)

Pemuda Shimura itu tersenyum (palsu) dan lantas membalikkan pertanyaan. "Apakah ini bus mbahmu?" dan Neji hanya bisa diam mati kutu. Sai, dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Kiba lebih memilih duduk-atau bisa di sebut lesehan di samping supir bus. Ia merinding mendapat tatapan genit dari teman-teman kelasnya yang Gay, atau bahasa bekennya Maho.

Onyx kelam melirik kesamping disaat ia merasakan tempat yang ia huni hanya ada dirinya itu bertambah. Lantas ia kembali menghadap ke jendela saat ia tau siapa yang duduk di sampingnya. Musuhnya. Uzumaki Naruto

"Tak ada tempat duduk lain, Teme. Apa kau tak keberatan aku duduk disini?" tanpa menoleh ataupun melirik. Naruto mengeluarkan Tab PC yang ia bawa supaya tak bosan dan mulai memainkannya.

"Hn," dan Naruto mengartikan kata itu sebagai 'tak apa'.

Bus sudah berjalan sedari tadi. Dan banyak pula clotehan yang mengisi suasana bus disana. Termasuk Sohib-Sohib dekat Naruto yang kebetulan berada dalam bus yang sama.

"Zzzz ngroookk.. Zzz ngrookk"

PLAK!

"SETAN!" Shika yang sedang asik di dunia mimpinya terbangun setelah gamparan mendarat dengan aduhay di pipinya.

"Pergi sana! Aku risih dengan suara ngorokmu dan juga dirimu." usiran kasar datang dari samping Shika selaku pelaku penggamparan. Temari merasah risih dengan adanya Shika di sampingnya.

"Mendokusai. Kau tau 'kan jika tak ada tempat lagi?" dia menguap sekilas dengan mata memerah. "Lagian tenanglah! Aku tak mungkin menggoda wanita yang sungguh merepotkan dan menyimpang sepertimu." dan Shika kembali tidur.

"Geezzz.." Temari geram. Tapi ia tahan dan memilih menyenderkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya dia tak perlu ikut karna camping ini bukan kelas angkatannya. Tapi apa mau dikata jika pacar lesbiannya mengajak. So. Dia tak bisa menolak.

"GOOOLLLL.." Kankuro berteriak senang dikala ia berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam gawang lawan. Ia begitu fokus pada PSPnya sampai tak sadar jika banyak mata yang mengarah padanya.

"BRISIK BAKA!"

JDAK! JDAK! BUAG! PRAK!

Sepatu, Wajan, Panci, dan Fas bunga, mendarat di kepala Kankuro. Hingga pemilik marga Sabaku itu tepar.

"Krauk-Karuk-Krauk.. Oeeerrrggg.. Mantafff" Chouji sudah bisa di tebak sedang asik bergelut dengan semua kripik serta minuman bersodanya.

.

.

Bus sampai tujuan. Tempat yang sejuk dan segar. Dekat dengan sungai jernih. Pepohonan hijau tampak sangat mendukung suasana camping kali ini. Mereka semua tersenyum.

"Anak-Anak semua! Sekarang garap tenda kalian masing-masing dengan klompok masing-masing juga terserah kalian mau setenda dengan siapa, tenda sudah di sediakan." Toa dari Iruka-sensei menginstrupsi semua. Dan para murid-murid pun berbondong-bondong berebutan tenda dan memilih tempat yang mantap.

"Ok, ship. Pegang dulu ok. Awas-awas mau roboh. Kyahh~ roboh deh." Ok, mungkin ini bukan pekerjaan wanita. Lihat saja gadis pinky ini yang terus berceloteh.

"ARRRGGHH. ULANG-ULANG!" dan group Sakura DKK-yang sebenarnya semua group bebas tergantung para murid mau dengan siapa saja. Cowok cewek Ok. No prob.

Neji dan Gaara serta teman-teman mereka pontang-panting memasang satu tenda lumayan gedhe.

"Woy Sas! Jangan bengong saja. Palu mana palu? dan HOY JANGAN NGUPIL BAKA!"

Sasuke mendengus dan mencari palu. Sedang Suigetsu yang mengupil hanya bisa nyengir menampakkan sederetan giginya yang runcing.

"Gaara-chan, jangan terlalu lebar dong! Kayak orang mekangkang saja tendanya." Neji menatap lembut pacar gaynya. Atau bahasa beken- (Readers : STOOPP! GUE TAU ITU MAHO)

Gaara hanya bisa cemberut membuat Neji tersenyum mencurigakan. Ah dia tak sabar ingin mandi di sungai bareng kekasihnya dan gosok-gosokan punggung.

"Ya ampun Kin sayang! Pegangin yang kuat dong." Gadis kucing berklabang ini bedecak sebal akan tingkah kawannya yang tak pecus memegangi ini.

Kin hanya bisa menggaruk ujung rambutnya. "hehe! Aku gak kuat sayang!"

"Tapi ngesexs kuat 'kan?" celetuk sesorang cowok blonde dengan cengiran lebarnya sembari menenteng sebongkah kayu.

"KETUA MESUM!" dan gadis surai kelam itu melempar paku yang ada di bawah kakinya

Yugito mendengus. "mendokusai,"

Alis Kin serta kawan-kawannya yang ada di situ mengkerut. Lalu mereka tersenyum jahil. "Ciyeee kata-kata favorid aa' Shikamaru."

"DIAM DAN PASANG SEKARANG!"

"Aduh kucingnya marah nih."

"KAMPRET!"

.

.

"Hay Sakura-chan!" Naruto berdadah ria pada Sakura yang berada persis di sebelah tendanya itu-sebenarnya hanya usulan Naruto saja agar tendanya di tempatkan di dekat tenda si pinky. Katanya biar bisa leluasa menjahili.

Sakura yang masih sibuk menancapkan paku di tanah menoleh. Dan tersenyum membuat pacar blondenya menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran.

"Kau sakit Sakura? Kenapa kau memberi senyum padanya? Kau tak-err jijik?" Ino memberi rentetan pertanyaan.

Bola mata emerald berputar tanda bosan. "Kau berlebihan, Ino." dan Sakura kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Ia masih belum crita pada Gadisnya-ini jika dia ingin menjadi Wanita pada umumnya.

Tenda yang berada persis di sebelah tenda Naruto. Menampakkan cowok bermata kelam yang menatap si pirang datar. Sasuke masih tak bergeming dengan posisi jongkoknya. Masih pada kegiatannya. Menatap Naruto yang menghadap kesamping-tepatnya menatap gadis pinky yang berjarak satu tenda darinya.

'Kenapa si pinky lesbian itu! Tak biasanya dia tersenyum pada si baka Dobe' pikirnya heran juga saat tadi melihat senyuman Sakura pada Naruto. Apa Sasuke cemburu?

Iya. Dia menyukai si blonde itu sejak pertama bertatap mata dengan biru jernih Naruto. Wajah manisnya mampu memikat si bungsu Uchiha ini, tapi.. Dia tak bisa menggaet atau memiliki si pirang. Kenapa? Sudah jelas bukan jika pemilik marga Uzumaki itu tak mungkin suka dengan lelaki.

"Jangan melamun, Sas" Gaara menepuk pundak Sasuke. Membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Hn," hanya itu gumaman demi menutupi lamunannya barusan.

Suka memang tak apa Sasuke! Tapi suka itu ada jalannnya. Dan jalan itu harus lurus bukan membelok ke jalan yang tak seharusnya.

.

.

Hari sudah sore. Matahari mulai nampak rendah di barat sana. Para siswi-siswi nampak mulai melakukan apa yang seharusnya mereka lakukan. Mandi sore, tapi disini kan tak ada kamar mandi, lantas kemana mereka mau mandi?

Tenang saja. Ada sungai jernih yang tak jauh dari perkemahan mereka. Jadi, bisa renang sekalian tuh cewek-cewek.

CEPLEK! CEPLEK! CEPLEK!

"SIANG KOSOT." teriak Sai lantang sembari membanting satu kartu.

"Mati." Naruto membanting dua biji kartu gapleknya saat kartu yang ia pegang sudah mati.

"Menang lagi." Sai tersenyum dan memungut lembaran duit disana. Mereka, Naruto, Sai, Kiba, dan Shikamaru, main gaplek di depan tenda dengan kurang ajarnya.

"Cih, dasar cowok-cowok sinting, kerjaannya judi." seorang gadis pirang yang duduk di depan tendanya mencibir. Mengundang tolehan dari lima kepala itu.

"Oh Nona Yamanaka yang cantik." goda Sai tak mempan sama sekali. "Bagaimana kalau kita main gaplek, yang kalah harus telanjang."

Melihat wajah tanpa dosa Sai membuat Naruto dan yang lain lekas pergi dari sana-minus Shika yang langsung tiduran. sebelum.

PRANG!

Wajan mendarat di kepala senyum palsu itu.

"Kita ke sungai dulu." Kiba ngacungin jempolnya.

Naruto mengangguk setuju dan berjalan santai menuju sungai. Tapi sebuah suara di semak-semak menghentikan kedua langkah cowok itu. Sebuah suara mencurigakan yang berasal dari semak-semak tak jauh dari mereka. Karna penasaran, Naruto dan Kiba mendekat, menyibak pelan semak-semak itu demi melihat objek apa kiranya.

Wajah Naruto membiru. Mulut Kiba menganga di sertai matanya yang mlotot. Nampak di hadapan mereka. Neji telanjang bulat sedang menindih Sabaku No Gaara dengan nafsu memburu. Surai gelap panjang itu terus menarik-dorong pantatnya dengan erangan lirih.

"Njinx!" umpat Naruto pelan sembari menggosok matanya. Sedang Kiba menelan ludah dan berkali-kali mengusap wajahnya. Sungguh sial.

Kita lupakan dahulu dua cowok ini. Kita tengok sungai jernih nan sejuk.

Air yang sungguh jernih, bersih dan sebuah mata air yang turun dari atas. Tubuh-tubuh gadis polos tanpa balutan apapun disana nampak tersebar.

Tubuh mulus gadis berambut coklat itu telentang di atas sebuah batu. Lutut kaki kanannya agak ia naikkan. Kadang menggerang nikmat saat gadis lain menjilati lembut puntingnya.

Temari, menopang tubuhnya dengan dua tangan di kedua sisi tubuh Tenten. Mengingat posisi mereka kini. Keduanya dapat menjilati punting lawannya kini. Malu? Tidak, kenapa harus malu jika semua yang ada di sini adalah wanita.

Tak lama kemudian, datang Ino dan Sakura yang langsung melepas pakaian mereka. Dengan cepat mereka menjeburkan tubuh polos mereka ke air jernih tersebut, sungguh segar. Lebih asik daripada di Kolam ataupun di kamar mandi.

"Huaahh, segarrr." Rambut merah mudanya langsung basah kala ia baru saja membenamkan seluruh tubuhnya. Sampai ia merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Melihat Tenten dan Temari membuatku nafsu." bisik Ino dengan suara menggoda. Tangannya naik, meremas kedua dada Sakura, terkadang mencubitnya kecil, membuat gadis pink itu mendesah lirih.

"Hentikan Ino." permintaan Sakura ditolak. Malah, ia merasakan sentuhan geli menjelajahi leher sampingnya. Ino menjilati lehernya, memberikan bekas kemerahan disana, menggigit kecil berulang kali. Menimbulkan erangan tak berujung.

Tak jauh dari sungai. Banyak tropong yang nampak. Para siswa komplotan Naruto sedang berjongkok ria, sembari mengeker pemandangan aduhai kini. Live cewek x cewek. Cukup lama mereka disini, cukup untuk memandangi awal Temari sampai Sakura sekarang.

"Cewek sama cewek tak apa, bro. Masih mantafff!" ujar salah satu dari mereka.

"Betul!" sahut yang lain serempak.

"Mantaff apanya anak-anak!"

Mereka menoleh serempak, mendapati seorang wanita dewasa berdiri persis di belakang mereka. "Oh, Anko-sensei."

"EKKK, ANKO-SENSEI!"

"IKIT AKU SEKARANG MURID-MURID MESUM!" salah satu dari mereka di jewer dan di seret paksa oleh guru sadis itu. Ckckck.

"Tadi kan sudah kubilangin jangan ngintip dari sana, eh masih di sana." Naruto geleng-geleng setelah menyaksikan para kawannya di seret oleh Anko-sensei. Dirinya enjoy di atas pohon bersama, Kiba dan Sai.

"Glek! Dada Ino-san besar juga." Sai meneguk ludahnya, iris kelamnya menatap fokus pada adegan live di sungai Kini.

Kiba tak berkedip. Ia berkali-kali mengelap wajahnya. Kemudian ia menurunkan tangan kananya dan tanpa sengaja menempel di selangkangan Naruto, karana Kiba merasakan sesuatu yang agak keras, ia pun meremasnya sedikit.

"Adawww!" satu tabokan dari Naruto mendarat di wajah maniak anjing itu. "Kau maho, Kiba." delik Naruto tajam.

Kiba angkat tangan. "Kau salah paham, man!"

Naruto mendengus dan kembali pada kegiatannya. Ia pun nyengir. "Hehe, dada, dada, dada."

.

.

Jam 09-PM

_Jreenggg!_

Uzumaki Naruto, mengenjreng gitarnya di depan tenda sembari senyum-senyum sendiri. Menyesuaikan setiap petikan senar itu demi melaraskan dengan lantunan lagu yang siap meluncur dari bibirnya.

_A lonely road, crossed another cold state line_

_Miles away from those I love purpose hard to find_

Tampak empat kepala dengan surai berbeda menumbul dari tenda sebelah. Melihat obek yang menyanyikan lagu-yah menurut mereka lumayan lah.

_While I recall all the words you spoke to me_

_Can't help but wish that I was there_

_Back where I'd love to be, oh yeah_

"Sejak kapan, Naruto pandai main gitar?" Sakura bersuara sembari mengamati setiap gerakan jari dan bibir Uzumaki Naruto. Suka melihat seorang yang pandai memainkan alat musik.

_Dear God the only thing yo yeah_

_I ask of you is_

_to hold her when I'm not around_

_when I'm much too far away_

Shikamaru menuap dalam tenda. Pemilik marga Nara ini seolah menganggap nyanyian Naruto adalah nyanyian tidur untuknya. Sedang Kiba dan Sai yang lagi duel main gaplek manggut-manggut alias ajib-ajib.

_We all need that person who can be true to you_

_But I left her when I found her_

_And now I wish I'd stayed_

_'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired_

_I'm missing you again oh no_

_Once again_

"Dobe!"

Petikan yang menari di atas senar terpaksa berhenti dikala ia mendengar panggilan dari tenda sebelah. Mendengus, Naruto pun menoleh. Mendapati Sasuke yang berjalan kearahnya dengan kedua tangan masuk saku clana pendeknya.

"Ikut aku." nada penuh perintah dari Sasuke membuat Naruto menggerutu. Apa sebenarnya maunya si pantat ayam ini?

"Hati-hati di tusbol, Naruto" ucap Sai cukup lantang dari dalam tenda.

"Ship." dia ngacungin jempolnya. Kemudian mengikuti Sasuke menjauhi tempat perkemahan itu. Tak berapa jauh, hanya berjarak sekitar 50 meter.

"Ada apa Teme? Kau mau minta tolong padaku untuk jadi Normal ya?" tebak Naruto asal. Dia menyenderkan punggungnya di sebelah pohon.

Hening menyapa. Onyx kelam itu menatap langit. Mengehela nafas beberapa saat. Sampai ia membuka suara. "Aku menyukaimu."

"Menyukaiku? Ekkkk... A-apa maksudmu?" telonjak kaget sembari menunjuk Hidung Sasuke.

Sudah Sasuke duga jika reaksi Naruto akan seperti ini. Iris kelamnya menatap bola mata biru Naruto. "Yah, aku menyukaimu dan aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku." nada yang terkesan tak mau ada kata penolakan. Uchiha Sasuke serius.

"Tapi aku tidak." singkat padat dan jelas. Mampu membuat sebuah geraman kesal dari Sasuke.

"Kenapa tidak?" Sasuke ngotot, ia berjalan mendekat, berdiri persis di hadapan Naruto.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Sungguh apakah ia perlu menjelaskan, sudah jelas bukan jika dia normal. "Aku menyukai wanita. Tidak dan tidak akan pernah menyukai sesama lelaki.." sorot matanya menjadi tajam. Menusuk kelamnya onyx. "Aku normal, Sasuke."

"Cih." mendecih tak suka. Uchiha Sasuke tak suka kata penolakan. Tak bisa, dia tak bisa menerimanya. Dengan nekat, Sasuke memegang kedua bahu Naruto dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Tapi.

BUAK!

Dia lupa jika orang yang di cengkramnya adalah lelaki yang bisa memberontak, bukan wanita yang hanya bisa pasrah.

"Sejak pertama aku mengenalmu. Aku ingin menjadi sahabatmu sekaligus rivalmu dalam hal apapun." ujar Naruto, maniknya menatap Sasuke yang memegangi pipi kirinya yang lebam. "Tapi semua itu ku urungkan saat mengetahui jati dirimu." ia berbalik badan.

Sasuke diam menatap punggung Naruto yang masih berdiri di hadapannya kini. Kaget, sungguh, dia tak menyangka jika Naruto ingin menjadi sahabatnya sejak pertama beremu.

Jari tengah Naruto angkat, masih pada posisinya, memunggungi Sasuke. "Fuck You, Sasuke." surai pirang itupun melangkah dan lenyap dari pandangan Onyx.

"Damn it." umpat Sasuke, tangannya terkepal erat, lantas kepalan tangan itu bergerak cepat menuju pohon di sampingnya.

BUGH!

.

.

Kobaran api di tengah-tengah para kerumunan siswa-siswi nampak menjadi satu-satunya penerangan di tengah-tengah area kemah. Cuaca cukup dingin membuat kebanyakan dari mereka menggigil kecil.

"Dingin sekali." gerutu Sakura yang duduk bersama para kawan-kawannya.

"Iyalah dingin. Kan tempatnya di pepohonan seperti ini." timpal Temari yang sedang berangkulan ria bersama Tenten yang menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu gadis pirang itu.

Grep!

"Hehe, beginikan lumayan, tak begitu dingin." Ino memeluk tubuh Sakura erat, membuat yang empunya tubuh mengerutu dalam hati, jika terus seperti ini. Kapan dia bisa jadi wanita pada umumnya.

"Pipimu kenapa lebam, Sas?" tanya Hyuuga Neji keheranan akan lebam di pipi sohibnya itu.

"Kepleset." sahut Sasuke ngaco.

Kenapa mereka semua berkumpul seperti ini. Pasti bingung bukan. Yang jelas ini adalah saatnya renungan malam. Merenungkan apa yang akan di bawakan oleh orang yang mau membuat sebuah renungan. *Waktu Author SMA ada renungannya loh, entah di SMA kamu-kamu ada atau tidaknya*

Kakashi-sensei dengan buku mesum yang bertengger di tangannya berdiri dari batang pohon yang sengaja ia pakai untuk duduk bersama sensei lainnya.

"Siapa yang mau membuat renungan?" ujarnya, tatapannya fokus akan buku yang ia pegang. Terkadang bola matanya menajam demi memfokuskan tulisan yang agak tersamarkan oleh kegelapan. Untungnya bulan bersinar terang di langit.

"AKU SENSEI"

Kakashi-sensei menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendapati tiga tangan yang terangkat. Si empunya. Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, dan, Sabaku No Kankuro.

"Satu-satu anak-anak."

"Aku dulu." Naruto menatap tajam kedua sohibnya.

"Gak bisa! Pokoknya aku dulu baka." Kiba ngotot,

"Asshole! Aku duluan." Kankuro mengawali kalimatnya dengan sangat sopan (?)

"Kalian suit saja."

Ketiganya menoleh. Nyengir menatap Sai, sang pemberi usul.

"Wokeh, JIN, KEN POW"

"Makan ini pantat," Naruto menepuk pantatnya, dan iapun berjalan kedepan setengah gugup. Para kawan-kawannya ngacungin jempol mereka. Mereka tau renungan apa yang akan di berikan ketua mereka.

"Yak, monggo di mulai, Naruto." suruh Kakashi-sensei, dan dia kembali duduk di samping guru super nyertrik se-jagad raya. Guy-sensei.

'Mau merenungkan apa dia' pikir Sakura.

Bola mata Onyx itu menatap dalam Uzumaki Naruto yang sedang duduk sembari menyilangkan kakinya. Sesaat kemudian, kata-kata Naruto beberapa jam yang lalu lewat di benaknya. Menggeleng demi membuang kata yang masih mengiang itu. Dia mendecih.

"Ehem." Tersenyum cenggung dan berdehem. "Baiklah, kita akan merenungkan tentang. Kebodohan, keegoisan, dan penyesalan."

Kebanyakan para siswa maupun siswi-yang bukan sohib Naruto mencibir dengan macam-macam kata.

"KAU YANG BODOH!"

"KEBODOHAN DENGKULMU!"

"IQ LOE YANG NYUNGSEP!"

"LOE DOYAN BOKER TIAP BANGUN TIDUR YAH?"

"DIAM KAMPRET!" Naruto naik pitam, ia tak trima akan olok-olok yang menuju padanya. Terlebih. "Dan apa hubungannya boker sama kebodohan coba?" geramnya.

Seorang cowok berambut putih kebiruan di samping Sasuke bersiul-siul mencurigakan.

Para Guru, tali kutangnya melorot sebelah.

"Nar-Nar! Lanjutkan." ingat Kakashi-sensei sebelum murid didiknya itu mengamuk.

Naruto mengangguk dan memulai renungannya. "Aku harap kalian memahami apa yang akan kita renungkan malam ini." ujarnya penuh wibawa. Banyak yang mengangguk dan banyak pula yang memandang remeh.

"Kebanyakan manusia itu terlahir bodoh. Kenapa?" Evil smirk terpampang di bibir Uzumaki Naruto. "Di depan mata kita ada jalan lurus tanpa hambatan dan halangan, lantas kenapa kebanyakan dari kita mengambil jalan yang berbelok penuh dengan tikungan?" tangannya membentang.

Para guru mulai tertarik, bahkan Kakashi-sensei mengantongi buku mesumnya. Pun dengan para siswa-siswi yang menganggap remeh.

"Bodoh kan? Contohnya kelainan sexual." Naruto mengamati wajah-wajah siswa-siswi, ada yang mendecih dan ada yang menggerutu. "Homo dan Lesbian. Mereka keluar dari jalur yang seharusnya. Mereka berbelok dari jalan yang sudah di gariskan. Mereka membuat jalan baru. Jalan yang penuh dengan hambatan. Jalan yang di pandang sebelah mata oleh kebanyakan orang."

Banyak yang tersentak kaget akan hal itu. Benar, jalan berbelok akan di pandang sebelah mata oleh orang yang melewati jalan lurus. Yang melewati jalan berbelok akan di jauhi oleh jalan lurus.

"God job ketua." Yugito mengangkat Tab PC yang sudah ada coretan kata 'Nice Naru' tinggi-tinggi.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. 'Kau sungguh benar, Naruto' pikirnya.

"Lalu kebanyakan. Ah, tidak. Tapi semua manusia itu terlahir egois." Naruto menekan kata 'egois' dengan sorot mata tajam. "Termasuk diriku. Kita sebagai manusia hanya mementingkan diri sendiri, kesenangan kita sendiri, kemauan kita sendiri."

Tak ada gerutuan atau comohan. Mereka sadar jika 100% benar. Manusia egois. Meski mereka tak sadar.

"Contohnya." Naruto berdiri dari duduknya. "Sekarang aku tanya kepada kalian yang memiliki penyimpangan sexual. Apa kalian senang dengan penyimpangan itu?"

Tak ada sahutan. Para guru tersenyum. Sungguh Naruto adalah murid yang bodoh tapi cenderung jenius.

"Lalu apakah kalian pernah memikirkan kerabat, keluarga, sanak-saudara, Ibu dan Ayah kalian, jika tau kalian menyimpang? Kalian pernah berfikir bagaimana perasaan mereka saat mengetahui keluarganya keluar dari jalur yang seharusnya?"

Banyak kepala yang menunduk. Benar. Mereka tak pernah berfikir seperti itu. Mereka masih remaja dan cenderung memikirkan diri sendiri.

"Egois bukan." Naruto kembali duduk. Mengambil nafas sejenak dan ia kembali melanjutkan. "Lalu penyesalan. Apakah para Gay dan Lesbian pernah berfikir jika penyesalan akan datang di waktu mendatang? Apa para penyimpang tak akan menyesal sampai kelak?"

"Kita hanya manusia yang tak tau apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Bukan hanya para kaum Gay dan Lesbian yang akan menyesal kelak. Tapi semua manusia akan memiliki penyesalan dengan apa yang pernah mereka lakukan."

Naruto mengusap hidunganya sejenak, entah kenapa dia terbawa emosi. "Kelak kita akan memiliki keluarga. Ada kita para lelaki yang menjadi ayah, ada kalian para wanita yang menjadi ibu. Dan ada seorang anak hasil buah hati kita. Apa kalian tak pernah berfikir jika itu akan sangat bahagia?"

"Masa depan harus di atur dari sekarang. Sebab, penyesalan tak akan datang saat ini juga. Tapi esok mendatang. Percayalah jika Kebahagiaan sesungguhnya itu.." Naruto berdiri, senyumannya mengembang.

"Mudah di dapat, asal kita mau berubah. Mau melewati jalan yang seharusnya."

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

"Nice Naru" Kiba ngacungin jempolnya. Para guru bertepuk tangan, sungguh kata yang sangat dalam.

"Kau hebat Naruto." Tanpa sadar, Haruno Sakura mengucapkan kata itu di samping teman-temannya. Tapi para kawannya tak ada yang menyahut. Sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri.

'Apakah yang kau ucapkan itu benar, Dobe?' batin Uchiha bungsu. Tak jauh beda dengan yang lain, ia juga bergelut dengan pikirannya. Ia menyangi keluarganya. Sialan. Memikirkan semua itu membuat kepalanya sakit.

_**-TBC-**_

_**Update lama man! Tak apalah. Penempatan katalah yang membuat saya lama update, serta pendiksprisian. Kalau idenya tersimpan di kepala dong.**_

_**.**_

_**REVIEW**_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : Generasi Modern

Warning : Altenate Universe, Cabul, OOC, Semi Harem.

Comedy/Roman/Friendship

.

L.A Lights

.

Tertawalah

.

ditengah kesunyian malam yang dingin nan sunyi nampak sesosok yang masih terjaga di depan tendanya sedari tadi. Uzumaki Naruto, begitulah sapaan lelaki berisik itu.

"Hoaaamm." dia menguap seraya menaruh tab pc yang menjadi temannya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. "Ngantuk tapi gak bisa tidur, hadehhh!" dia menepuk jidatnya frustasi.

bulan nampak bersinar agak rendah di barat sana, menerangi seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang hanya bisa berkali-kali menghela nafas kala matanya perih dan bertambah perih.

"Naruto!"

Tapi rupanya semua memang ada hikmahnya *hallah bahasanya*

"Sakura-chan," cengiran khas dirinya nampak kala iris shappirenya mendapati sesosok gadis gulali menyumbulkan kepalanya dari tenda.

"Kenapa tak tidur?" Sakura berjalan mendekat dan mendudukkan dirinya-dengan jarak dua meter disamping Naruto. yah, duduk diatas kardus yang Naruto sobek-sobek tadi.

Naruto tersenyum dan menggeleng. sedang Sakura hanya memberi respon gumaman ala kadarnya.

Hening.

Naruto menggaruk jidatnya bingung akan obrolan apa yang pantas ia ajukan.

Tik ... tik ... tik ...

Sakura memutar-mutar bola matanya jenuh, menanti sebuah obrolan yang dapat membuatnya tak bosan.

Krik ... krik ... krik ...

Seekor jangkrik melompat tepat di hadapan Naruto, seketika itu pula dia menggumam 'oooo' seraya menjotos telapak tangannya.

"Ehem!" Naruto berdehem dan menggeser pantatnya agar lebih dekat dengan anak pak Kizashi itu. "Sakura-chan! apa kau sudah agak lebih membaik?" adalah pertanyaan ambigu tak jelas namun dapat di mengerti oleh Sakura.

"Aku masih risih," sahut Sakura pelan, dia mengeratkan jaket yang melekat tubuhnya kala angin dingin berhembus. "Jujur saja, bahkan aku ingin sekali menjauh saat berdekatan denganmu seperti saat ini."

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. tapi, jika cara yang akan dia pakai saat ini berhasil. otomatis atau mungkin saja pada lesbian lain berhasil kan?

"Kikikik." tawa kunti Naruto membuat Sakura bergidik.

"Tawamu mengerikan, baka."

Naruto hanya tersenyum kembali, tapi senyum kali ini sungguh mengandung arti. bisa arti baik tapi busuk, juga bisa busuk tapi baik. lihat saja.

"Apa kau mau aku cium, Sakura-chan?" Naruto menatap lekat sepasang batu emerald Sakura.

"Kau pasti gila," Sakura memicingkan matanya. "Aku masih ji-jijik, Naruto. kau pasti mengerti kan?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu sok cuek. "Mau normal apa tidak, nih" tak ada kalimat tanya ataupun seru dalam ucapannya. tapi siapa tau batinnya. 'Hayo! katakan iya. katakan iya. katakan iyaaaa' inernya berteriak gajebo.

Sakura terdiam sesaat sambil menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Iya terserah kamu Naruto. tapi ... "

"Hm!" Naruto menaikkan alisnya.

"jangan gigit."

Hening.

" ... "

"Anko-sensei, ohhh yeah. i'll fucking you pussy forever." Kiba bermimpi. abaikan.

Double sweatdroplah Naruto mendengar ucapan Sakura serta desah syahdu Kiba barusan.

"O-ok, aku tak gigit kok." Naruto mulai memegang kedua bahu mungil gadis permen gulali itu serta memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

Kepala durennya mulai mendekat, sedang Sakura nafasnya mulai memburu. inginya dia menjauh dari Naruto, tapi tidak untuk saat ini.

Bibir mereka mulai nampak saling menempel sesaat sampai Naruto sedikit menekan wajahnya agar bisa mengulum bibir bawah merona Sakura. Sakura diam tak membalas, dia menutup mata mencoba menerima bibir lelaki dihadapannya kini. sentuhan bibir ini sungguh berbeda dari bibir para pacar lesbiannya.

Ciuman Naruto semakin menjadi, saliva nampak membasahi daerah bawah hidung dan atas dagu. kedua tangan tannya dia lingkarkan di pinggang Sakura seraya mendesaknya agar merapat padanya.

"Emmb~" Sakura menggelinjang kala sebuah tangan khas lelaki menyusup memasuki jaketnya. kebetulan sekali dia tak memakai apapun selain jaket dan clana pendek.

tangan kiri Naruto meremas payudara kanan Sakura dengan lembut, lumatannya semakin menjadi. terkadang bibirnya berpindah menuju leher jenjang Sakura. memberikan cupang sana-sini.

Hawa nafsu menguasai jiwa lelaki normal Naruto. tangan kanannya ia susupkan kecelana Sakura serta mengelus bibir bawah (Vagina) dengan lembut hingga dia memasukkan satu jemarinya disana.

"Ah~" Sakura semakin menggelinjang kala jemari Naruto semakin lama semakin cepat mengocok daerah sensitifnya. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya mencengkram kuat rambut Naruto. menimbulkan rintihan dari si empunya.

"Aaaaahh~" Sakura menganga kala rasa geli bercampur sengatan serta gemetar. kala cairan keluar dari bibir bawahnya.

belum selesai. Naruto langsung membaringkan tubuh Sakura serta menyingkap jaket gadis pinky itu. sukses dua buah dada ukuran sedang terekspos di hadapan Naruto. Naruto hilang akal dan mulai menindih Sakura serta menjilati punting yang sudah tegang sedari tadi.

Sakura hanya bisa mendesah tak tau harus berbuat apa. jadi nikmati saja.

"Ehem!"

" ... "

" ... "

Naruto ternganga, jemarinya menunjuk sesok lelaki yang sedang menatapnya dengan bosan. sedang Sakura secara spontan langsung mendorong Naruto hingga kejungkal dan lari menuju tendanya. tapi sebelum itu Sakura masih sempat memberikan satu benjolan di jidat pemuda blonde itu.

"Duh," Naruto mengusap kepala durennya. tak lama dia kembali menatap pemuda yang masih disana. "Ngganggu orang lagi nge-fly saja kau, Teme!" jari tengah Naruto lanyangkan tanpa dosa. 'Padahal sudah tanggung nih." innernya kecewa super berat.

Uchiha Sasuke mendengus jengkel. "Dasar otak lobster, usuratonkachi, cih" setelah itu Sasuke masuk tenda.

Naruto mangap. "Otak lobster katanya?!"

krik ... krik ... krik

"FUCK YOU, SASUKE!"

spontan semua penghuni tenda terbangun berjamaah mendengar toa barusan.

"AKU TAU ITU KAU YANG BERTERIAK UZUMAKI NARUTO,"

"Mampus! Ibiki botak-sensei." Naruto kalang kabut.

.

.

.

"AYO ANAK-ANAK! BAKAR SEMANGAT KALIAN." teriakan super kelewat semangat dari mahluk freak berstyle norak, membuat para muridnya mendesah berat.

"Lama-lama kau yang kami bakar, Sensei." gumam Gaara ngos-ngosan. ya iyalah secara sudah lebih dari sejam setengah yang lalu mereka semua terus 'berpetualang' di hutan di pandu sensei norak. Gai-sensei. *wuihh, jadi ingat masa SMA nih-plak*

"Sensei!" Kiba yang agak dekat dengan gurunya itu ngacung. "Istirahat dulu dong." lanjutnya di beri anggukan kompak dari para sohibnya.

"Ohh tidak bisa." Gai-sensei menggeleng. "Kita lanjutkan petualangan penuh semangat ini. BAKAR! BAKAR SEMANGAT KALIAN ANAK-ANAKKU."

"ANJRIT!" umpat Kankuro scara spontan. kakak Gaara ini sedang berangkulan dengan Naruto yang sedari tadi menguap dan berkali-kali nyaris jatuh. Ngantuk.

Tiba-tiba sesosok mahluk yang tak kala norak berlari dengan kecepatan penuh seraya menggendong sesosok siswa berkacamata yang nampak tak punya stamina. dialah.

"MASA MUDA!" Rock Lee *wuihh, kemana aja nih baru nonggol* digendongannya terdapat pacara gaynya, Shino *wtf*

"Kalau begini terus ya pekoh." keluh Tenten yang tumben rambutnya tidak di cebol seperti biasa, cewek nanis tapi 'belok' ini berkali-kali meneguk air mineral ke lima-nya.

Temari yang ada disampingnya menimpali. "Gai sensei memang bajingan, kampret, borokokok, freak, norak, sial, gaje."

"Hah, wanita memang merepotkan." celetuk pemuda bertampang ngantuk yang berada persis dibelakang gadis kuncir empat itu.

"Apa katamu nanas busuk?!" Temari mendelik pada anak Shikaku itu.

Shika menguap. "Hoaamm, cantik-cantik budeg!"

DUAKH!

Shika terkapar.

Dengan penuh perjuangan, mendaki, merangkak, berurusan dengan banyak mahluk primata, sebut saja. lutung, beruk, siamang, uwa-uwa. lari dari kejaran sekumpulan anjing liar. Nyebrang sungai yang dipenuhi piranha. dan pada ahirnya disinilah mereka semua berada. di sebuah bukit dengan pemandangan yang mampu memukau para wajah-wajah kelelahan mereka, mereka semua tersenyum akan suguhan pemandangan dari atas bukit itu.

"Waaoooowww! amazing." gumam Neji norak, kemudian dia menoleh pada Gaara seraya merangkulnya membelakangi pemandangan dari atas bukit itu. "Sas, tolong foto." dia menyerahkan ponselnya.

"Ck, kau ini." mau tak mau, sudi tak sudi, Sasuke nurut. kemudian Sasuke menyerahkan ponsel itu pada Suigetsu seraya berpose paling kece yang dia punya.

Dan nampak pula Naruto dan kawan seperjuangannya saling berbaris kompak membelakangi pemandangan indah itu, dengan posisi.

paling kiri, Kankuro nyengir dengan tangan kanan dia masukkan saku clana, disampingnya Kiba, memasang seringaian khas dirinya. lalu Chouji dengan keripik di tangannya. lalu Naruto berpose dua jari keatas, peace. Shika tak pasang exspresi apapun. khas mengantuk. lalu Sai, mengangkat jari tengahnya di sertai senyum palsunya.

Tak lama mereka semua berkumpul dan duduk merapat di bawah sebuah pohon lebat. membincangkan ini itu dll bersama para puluhan geng mereka.

"Jadi maksudmu kita harus melakukan itu?" tanya Shika yang kali ini membuang tampang ngantuknya. rencana kali ini sungguh menyita perhatiannya.

Naruto mengangguk. "Awalnya aku hanya berniat 'semi' dengannya. tapi begitu aku sadar dia merasa mulai menikmati jadi aku agak terbawa jiwa lelaki."

Kiba ngacung. "Boleh dicoba nih." maniak anjing itu tertawa mesum.

"Tapi ini cara yang busuk." gumaman Sai menyita perhatian semuanya. tapi tak lama dia tersenyum aneh. "Tapi busuk untuk baik patut di coba." dan dia tertawa seraya berangkulan dengan Kiba.

Sweatdroplah mereka semua.

BUAGH!

Semua menoleh, itu Yugito menonjok dahan pohon dengan gigi bergemlutukan. "itu pelecehan namanya, bodoh!" sekali lagi dia nonjok pohon. sukses semua yang ada disana meneguk ludah.

"Sepertinya kau salah dalam beberapa hal, sayang!" sela Shikamaru dengan akhiran kata yang mampu membuat gadis kucing itu malu-malu kambing. "Kita akan mencoba rencana ini tanpa paksaan. cara halus saja. dan kalau bisa harus saling mau sama mau. paham?" onyx Shikamaru menatap semua kawannya, termasuk Naruto.

"Sayangnya saya tidak paham pak!" sahut kiba dan Kankuro kompak pake banget.

Shika tumbang. sebegitu idiotnya kah dua temannya itu.

Sementara itu di tempat yang tak jauh dari sana nampak, Sasuke, Neji, Suigetsu, Gaara. sedang telentang diatas rumput hijau seraya menatap langit biru. sengatan matahari siang lumayan menghangatkan badan mereka.

"Hey, Sas!" panggil Suigetsu tanpa menoleh kesamping. disebelah kanannya terdapat Gaara lalu Neji. sedang dikirinya Sasuke.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke asal keluar suara.

"Semenjak mendengarkan renungan Naruto tadi malam aku jadi teringat awal mula menjadi seorang gay." pemuda kece berambut biru itu memainkan sejumput rumput ditangan kanannya.

Sasuke diam saja. dan tanpa dia sadari seokor belalang melompat tepat diatas perutnya.

Suigetsu mendesah. "tak dapat kupungkiri jika sebenarnya aku ingin menjadi normal. tapi jika aku mengingat masa lalu akan lebih baik menjadi seorang gay."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. dan lagi-lagi tanpa dia sadari belalang yang ada di perutnya merambat memasuki clana pendek yang ia kenakan.

"Tapi ... aku takut jika kelak menyesal."

kelopak mata Sasuke terbuka, bukan karna monolog Suigetsu, tapi. 'Apaan ini kok geli?' Sasuke memasukkan tangan kanan dalam celananya seraya mengubek-ubek isinya. dia gak sadar jika tingkahnya dari jauh persis.

"OEMGE!" Temari yang kebetulan duduk bersama temannya tak jauh dari Sasuke, mangap.

"Apa sih Tema?" tanya Sakura seraya meneguk minumannya.

"Ituloh lihat."

Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten jawdrop melihat pemandangan sesosok Uchiha Sasuke 'yang sepertinya' sedang.

"OH MY KAMBING! SASUKE ONANI." teriak tiga gadis itu kompak, alhasil semua mata tertuju pada satu objek. dan beberapa detik kemudian mereka sukses jawdrop berjamaah.

"Dan menurutmu bagaimana, Sas?" lanjut Suigetsu kembali, dia tidak seberapa mendengar teriakan barusan, jadi cuek saja.

"Ssssshhhh~ duh duh duh" Sasuke mendesah kala hewan sial itu sangat sulit tertangkap, tangannya makin menggila mengubek-ubek celananya.

"Sas!" Suigetsu akhirnya noleh. "Aku berta-" matanya mlotot, dagunya anjlok.

"Ah~ dapat!" gumam Sasu gaje seraya membejak belalang laknat itu. sejurus kemudian alisnya mengkerut melihat pemandangan dagu anjlok dari berbagai kepala. "Kok hening?" katanya polos pisan.

GUBRAK!

.

.

.

Jreeng!

"Ya aku~ cinta kau~ kemarin saat ini esok selamanya Ino." Sai menggenjreng gitarnya di depan tenda seraya menyanyikan lagu buat anak pak Inoichi yang hanya cuek bebek.

"Ini hidupku~ hanya untukmu~ kemarin saat ini esok selamanya, Ino. diam, diam jangan bersedih aku cinta kau~" dan mayat hidup itu mengahiri lagunya dengan senyum khas dirinya.

Ino yang ada di depan tenda sedang memasak bersama teman-temannya akhirnya noleh. "Sayangnya~ aku tak cinta kau~" kata Ino dengan nyanyian khas lagu Sai barusan.

Sai jongkok, syok ala orang frustasi, jemarinya memutar-mutar tanah.

"Jangan lebay, Sai. itu seperti bukan dirimu tau." celetuk Kankuro bete.

Sai langsung tegak seraya menepuk jidatnya. "Terbawa suasana lagu barusan." gumamnya gaje.

Srmentara Shikamaru, Kiba, Kin, Yugito beserta Kankuro main gaplek tiga kartu. dan lagi-lagi mereka judi dengan kurang ajarnya. dan saat itu pula Kakashi-sensei lewat di sebelah mereka.

"Hadeh! kalian ini kerjaannya judi melulu." keluh Kakashi-sensei seraya menepuk jidatnya dengan buku bejatnya.

Kiba nyengir. "Biar tak bosan sensei."

"Begitukah?"

"He'eh." mereka mengangguk kompak.

Kakashi-sensei diam sesaat sampai dia ikut duduk dan mengeluarkan dompetnya. "Sensei ikut."

"Ship!"

*Sensei apaan ini?*

"Oh ya. ngomong-ngomong mana ketua?" tanya Kin seraya membanting kartu gapleknya.

"ANJRIT MAMPUS!" umpat Kankuro saat kartunya tewas ditempat. "Naruto ketiduran di sungai." lanjutnya menjawab.

"Kalian tak setia kawan sekali." gumam Kakashi-sensei ngikut seraya membanting kartunya penuh semangat, dia menyeringai dari balik maskernya. "Haha, sepertinya bakalan penuh dompet, sensei."

"LANJUT RONDE!" teriak Kiba tak trima, dia meneguk minuman disampingnya. dompetnya kandas karna sedari tadi belum ada secuilpun uang yang masuk.

Anko, Ibiki serta Gai nepok jidat melihat tingkah ora nggenah guru dan murid.

Sementara itu disungai yang sunyi sekaligus sepi. Nampak sesosok tubuh telentang dengan nyamannya di sebuah batu dalam keadaan tanpa sehelai benangpun. matahari nampak rendah dibarat sana. dan tanpa seorang pun tau nampak empat kepala mengendap-endap di semak-semak tak jauh dari tempat Naruto.

"Bagaimana? apa tak seorangpun tau?" tanya Sasuke yang berjalan jongkok di posisi paling belakang, didepannya , Gaara lalu Neji dan Suigetsu yang memimpin.

"Pokoknya aman!" Suigetsu ngacungin jempolnya kebelakang.

Mereka terus mengendap-endap mendekati seonggok pakaian yang bertumpuk di sebuah batu. keadaan berjalan mereka sangat hening sampai.

Pret!

Gaara kelepasan buang gas.

" ... "

" ... "

" ... "

" ... "

"BANGKE!" umpat Sasuke yang ketiban sial, dan secara spontan dia menendang pantat Gaara hingga pemuda Sabaku itu sukses nungging.

Neji dan Suigetsu sweatdrop.

"Kau kasar sekali bro!" Neji mendengus, kemudian dia membantu Gaara berdiri. pemuda Sabaku itu mendelik pada Sasuke.

"Ini gara-gara sup ayam yang kau buat tadi kampret! perutku mules sedari tadi." Gaara misuh-misuh.

"Enak saja! itu sup ayam mantab tau. aku belajar sendiri sama baka Aniki." Sasuke gak kalah misuh-misuhnya terlebih. "dan kau kentut seenak alismu yang hilang kupret!"

Neji swratdrop. mereka tak menyadari sosok Suigetsu yang sangat terpaksa menjalankan aksinya seorang diri.

"Sasuke! Gaara-chan!" suara Neji menghentikan dua pemuda yang biasanya calem itu adu bacot. "Kalian OOC keterlaluan loh. jangan bikin malu ah."

"Hn," Sasuke dan Gaara mendadak cool kembali.

"Ini pakaiannya, ayo." ucap Suigetsu tiba-tiba seraya menjauhi tempat sungai itu dengan seringaian khasnya.

"Kita lihat seberapa malunya si usurantonkachi itu." Sasuke menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?! enak kan?" tanya Ino tersenyum sombong kala memakan masakannya bersama tiga temannya.

Tenten mengangguk. "Iya enak-enak."

"Yah, kalau perut lapar sih apapun pasti enak!" timpal Temari seadanya. "Nasi sama garam saja enak kalau lapar kok."

Ino cemberut mendengarnya.

"Hey jidat! minta makanannya boleh?" sesosok gadis menor berkacamata nyodorin mangkuknya. "Masakan teman-temanku payah sekali." dia adalah sepupu jauh Naruto, Karin. *plok plok, baru nongol jeng?*

Sakura mengangguk saja. "Silahkan ambil sesukamu Karin."

Karin tersenyum lebar dan langsung ikut nimbrung disana. dulunya mereka sering kemana-mana bersama, tapi sejak kejadaian Karin merebut pacar lesbian Sakura, jadi hubungan mereka agak renggang. tapi yeah, mereka masih tetap teman. kata teman tak bisa terhapus begitu saja.

Terlihat Sasuke dan beberapa temannya membakar jagung hasil nyomot pas petualangan tadi. maka tak heran jika Anko-sensei serta Gai-sensei ikut nimbrung untuk ikut menikmati jagung muda itu.

dan tepat di sebelah tenda Sakura maupun Sasuke, asap nampak ngepul dengan dua 'landak' yang dipanggang disana. landak hasil nemu Kiba dan Kankuro tadi. dan tentu menangkap landak itu sangat sulit.

"Kiba! apa sudah matang!" lagi-lagi Kakashi-sensei ngikut. "sambalnya yang pedas ok!" katanya lagi pada Yugito yang kepayahan menguleg sambal.

Banyak pula yang membakar ikan hasil pancingan di sungai, memasak sate ayam yang kebetulan dibawa. Masak Mie instan atau Nasi goreng. pokoknya banyak deh.

"Sai, powerbank-mu aku pakai ya?"

Sai yang mandengin landak, noleh kebelakang. "Ya, pakai saja." katanya pada Shikamaru yang main catur bersama Chouji.

"SASUKE-KUN CINTAKU! APA LEE YANG HANDSOME INI BOLEH GABUNG?!"

Sasuke budeg mendadak mendengar teriakan mahluk freak super narsis dihadapannya ini. "Terserah." sahutnya ogah-ogahan.

"YOSH!" Lee langsung duduk disamping Sasuke seraya main grepe-grepe pantat Sasuke seenak alisnya. alhasil.

DUAGH!

Lee tepar.

Shino yang melihat kawan sepermainan gaynya terkapar cuman pasang wajah cool dan duduk serta menikmati satu jagung bakar muda itu.

Keadaan suasana kemah kala matahari mulai terbenam ini nampak menyenangkan, canda tawa menggema di tiap depan maupun dalam tenda. tapi keadaan ini tak berselang lama kala.

"KYAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! PENJAHAT KELAMIN!"

Krik ... krik ... krik

"AKU HANYA PINJAM SEBE-WADAOW!"

Sesosok lelaki bersurai pirang nampak keluar dari tenda di susul lima wanita yang mengejarnya seraya melempar apa saja yang ada.

"BERHENTI MALING KUTANG!"

"Aku bukan maling kutang!" sosok itu berlari menuju tenda yang nampak mengepulkan asap hasil memanggang landak.

kipas yang di pegang Kiba jatuh, mulutnya menganga.

Jagung yang akan di gigit Sasuke jatuh dan ikut melongo.

Buku mesum Kakashi-sensei jatuh juga.

"KENAPA KAU PAKE LEGING DAN TANK TOP NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" teriak para kawan seperjuangannya heboh.

Naruto langsung masuk tendanya begitu lima wanita yang mengejar Naruto tadi di tahan oleh Kiba, Kankuro dan, Sai.

"BALIKIN PAKAIANKU MALING KUTANG!"

"Sumpah aku bukan maling kutang." sela Naruto dari dalam tenda seraya melempar keluar tank top dan leging pinjaman barusan.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tinggal dulu sebentar." Naruto berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari dalam tendanya kala mendapat email dari seseorang.

"Hati-hati pakaianmu hilang lagi ketua." celetuk Kin disertai tawa renyahnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan berjalan menuju pohon besar yang berada tak jauh dari tendanya. sesampainya disana Naruto mendapati sesosok gadis sedang bersandar di belakang pohon itu.

"Jadi?" Naruto to the point dan menyenderkan punggungnya disamping Sakura.

Sakura mengeratkan sweeternya. "Aku masih belum merasa apapun." jelasnya ambigu.

"Yah, semua memang sulit dan tak akan bisa berubah dalam waktu cepat." Naruto menerawang kegelapan di depan sana. "Mudahnya, jerawat."

"Jerawat?" alis kiri Sakura naik perlahan.

Naruto terkekeh sambil tersenyum. "Yah, mencoba menghilangkan jerawat tak akan semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Sabar, terus mencoba menghilangkannya tanpa menyerah. tanpa mengeluh. dan yah. hilang."

Sakura tertawa. "ya kau benar! sangat benar malahan."

Naruto memasukkan kedua tangan kesaku celananya seraya bertanya. "Kau menyerah menjadi normal?"

"Entah." Sakura mengangkat bahunya, tatapannya ia geser kebelakang, menatap kalap-kelip lampu kemah juga batang kayu besar yang di tumpuk di tengah area. api unggun nanti. "Menjadi normal sangat sulit seperti mencari jarum dalam tumpukan jerami."

"Memang." Naruto menoleh. "Tapi apa kau tau kegagalan yang aku dan teman-temanku alami selama ini sangat banyak?! kami tidak pernah menyerah untuk membuat kalian seperti kami. Normal."

"Kau menyindirku eh?"

Naruto diam tak menyahut seraya menyunggingkan senyumnya. dia ingat apa yang dia dan teman-tamannya perbincangkan tadi. Naruto berdiri persis dihadapan Sakura sembari menempelkan tangan kirinya di bahu gadis itu.

'Maaf, Sakura-chan.' setelahnya dia mengulum bibir bawah Sakura dengan lembut, tak memperdulikan Sakura tersentak kaget dan mencoba melepaskan diri darinya.

"Egghh~" erang Sakura kala ciuman Naruto semakin menjadi, lidah pemuda itu menyusup memasuki bibirya. memaksa lidahnya untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Naruto sedikit membuka matanya, iris birunya menatap kelopak yang menutup dihadapannya. matanya kembali memejam dan melumat bibir Sakura semakin ganas, saliva menetes dari dagu keduanya.

tangan kanan Naruto turun mengelus paha Sakura serta bergerak menuju keatas, memasuki rok pendek gadis itu seraya menggesekkan jemarinya di daerah sensitif disana.

"Enggh~" Sakura mendesah, tangan kanannya mencengkram kuat bahu Naruto. bibirnya tak bisa terlepas kala tangan kiri Naruto menekan kepalanya.

Tak lama Naruto melepas ciuman panas itu dan menarik jemarinya yang basah di daerah sensitif Sakura. dia menghela nafas pelan.

"Ayo kembali, sebentar lagi api unggun."

Sakura hanya mengangguk seadanya, seharusnya dia marah akan perlakuan Naruto barusan, tapi dia sadar jika yang dilakukan Naruto hanya sebatas membantunya.

'Sial, aku basah.' inner Sakura, dia mengelap pahanya dengan telapak tangan.

.

.

.

.

"Kulitmu halus dan seputih salju."

"Gombal pak haji." teriak Naruto dari dalam tenda kala jiwa playboy Sai kambuh.

Sai cuek dan mengelus tangan gadis berambut merah disampingnya. Sara.

"Kan baru luarnya saja yang kau tau." kata Sara agak blushing saat menghirup aroma maskulin Sai.

Sai tersenyum cakep. "Kalau bisa yah dalamnya juga." katanya watedos.

Jreng!

"Lelaki buaya darat busyet aku tertipu lagi." Yugito nyanyi. lalu tertawa bersama Naruto dan Shikamaru, entah dimana dua cowok idiot. Kiba dan Kankuro, sedang Chouji lagi tiduran.

Sara tersenyum tersipu. "Kalau mau lihat dalamnya boleh kok."

"Be-benarkah?" Sai tergagap dengan pikiran yang sudah melayang kemana-mana.

Sara hanya mengangguk dan Sai pun langsung membuat perjanjian date dengan gadis yang baru di kenalnya itu. yah, bagaimanapun juga meski satu sekolahan Sai masih tak mengenal banyak orang. kalau tau sih iya tapi kalau kenal tak seberapa.

Dan tanpa terasa saatnya membakar api unggun. semua siswa siswi pun berkumpul-meski ada yang masih tinggal ditenda sih.

Kobaran api pun menerangi semua wajah-wajah disana. dan Naruto dengan gajenya menggenjreng gitar lalu menyanyi, dan tak lama kemudian mereka berjoget bersama. mereka tertawa, tentu saja.

~TBC~

Aduh maaf upadate lama, soalnya sibuk banget dan Doc fic Chapter ini sudah pernah hilang tiga kali. maklum sayy tak menyimpan fi doc FF. dan sialnya cjhapter fic lain pun ikut ngilang, dan ada masalah kecil sih beberapa hari yang lalu jadi lama update.

Ok, makasih buat yang masih menunggu fic ini, saya usahakan upsate cepat kok. Review yang login saya balas lewat PM Bbagi yang bertanya.

REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer : Mas Kissi**_

_**Gendre : Humor/Friendship/Roman.**_

_**Warning : Au, OOC, Pervert, Cabul.**_

_**L.A Lights**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Duk!

Bunyi ketukan stempel di tengah kebisingan manusia tenggelam. Pasport pun diraih tangan mulus tanpa cacat, lantas memasukkan kedalam tas jinjingnya kemudian melangkah santai melewati kerumunan.

Sembari menuruni lift, gadis itu menaikkan kacamata hitam yang sedikit merosot, helaian hitam kebiruannya sedikit berkibar tertiup angin ajaib. Kaki jenjangnya terekspos dibalut hells, kesannya hmm kala kaos putih bergambar buah apel tanpa lengan melekat pada tubuhnya. Juga rok hitam sebatas paha.

Gadis itu melangkah pelan sembari mengamati sebuah kertas dengan tulisan sebuah alamat disana. Mendengus gadis itu membuangnya di tong sampah.

"Awas saja. Katanya jemput tapi mana? Damn!" rutuknya sembari memajukan bibirnya. Kepalanya celingukan diluar Airport.

Duk!

Hells-nya menghentak. Kemudian pasrah akan ketiadaan jemputan, gadis itupun lekas menyeret kopernya menuju taksi yang terparkir.

.

.

.

Brak ... Brak ... Brak ...

"Hoy bung! Keluarlah." Inuzuka Kiba gedorin rumah sahabatnya, Naruto. Peris seperti lelaki tak punya etika. "Bakayaro!"

Dan Sai serta Shikamaru hanya pasang tampang bete. Keduanya cuman menghela nafas akan kelakuan yang tak pantas di tunjukan oleh pelajar seperti mereka.

-Ceklek-

"Tidak bisa ya dengan cara sedikit sopan? Atau kadar kesopananmu sudah pupus? Tau bell kegunaannya apa khan? Atau IQ dirimu sudah jongkok, hm?"

Kiba cuma bisa mangap terus clingukan saja. Pasalnya dia tak menyangka jika yang membukakan pintu adalah ... kakak perempuan sohibnya.

"Sumimasen," Sai tersenyum cakep sembari menatap lurus mata biru wanita yang terus mencerocos pada Kiba itu. "Kami mau bertemu Naruto. Adakah?" dan di angguki oleh Kiba spontan.

Tatapan jaim dari wanita berambut pirang itu mengamati wajah baka Kiba, Sai dan Shikamaru. "Mau ngapain? Pasti mau ngajakin yang iya-iya, khan?"

"Huh, mendokusai. Berurusan dengan wanita memang merepotkan." Shika komen terus menguap, setelahnya mengusap pelan separuh wajahnya. Tak sadar jika tatapan wanita itu tertuju tajam padanya.

"Hey kau rambut nanas busuk!"

"Ya?" Shikamaru pasang muka males kelas wahid.

"Biar aku bertanya," kedua tangan kakak wanita Naruto itu menyilang tepat di dada. "Memangnya ibumu bukan wanita?"

Muka khas mengantuk Shika luntur, terus dia berbalik badan sambil ngangkat jari telunjuk dan kelingking. Sembari bersuara. "Terserah."

"Huh," wanita itu membuang muka.

"Kakak~" mulai deh Kiba, sebelah matanya berkedip ganjen. "Jadi bisakah kita masuk dan menemui Naruto?"

Wanita itu mengangguk lalu masuk dan memberi isyarat ketiga pemuda itu untuk mengikuti.

Rumah Naruto lumayan gede dengan pewarnaan yang rame, juga hiasan-hiasan cantik dari maminya. Hanya berlantai dua dan memiliki lima kamar. Kawan-kawannya sering main kesini jika hari minggu. Dan bebas mau ngapain, pasalnya kedua orang tuanya sering dinas dan kakaknya juga kuliah di kota tetangga. Jadi mau kayang kek, satlo kek, nungging kek, nggak bakalan ada yang protes.

"Adikku yang bodoh! Ada temanmu nih!" seru kakaknya sembari membuka pintu. Dan nampak dengan jelas pemuda berambut pirang lagi main PS dengan kusyuk-nya.

"Oh ya? Biarkan mereka masuk dan kau keluarlah, Ann." Naruto berucap kurang sopan seperti adik biadap. Gimana wong sama kakak sendiri main panggil nama sudah gitu nyuruhnya kasar pula.

"Bakayaroo!" terus kakak Naruto yang merupakan OC dari fandom tetangga, Shingeki No Kyojin itu cuman bisa memajukan bibir lalu keluar sambil banting pintu. Yang sabar Annie.

Kiba dengan cengiran lebar langsung duduk di sebelah Naruto ngikut gabung main PS, sedang Sai menghampiri Notebook yang nganggur. Dan Shikamaru sudah pasti langsung tepar di atas ranjang.

"Kau tau belakangan ini aksi cabul yang di rencanakan sudah berjalan mulus?" Sai berucap.

"Bagus dong." sahut Naruto tak niat, asik tanding main bola.

"Dan rencana busuk itu entah apa hasilnya masih belum tau. Tapi kebanyakan dari para cewek nampak tak bisa menolak sentuhan lelaki." Sai masih asik terus bermonolog.

Shika membuka perlahan kelopak matanya, mengamati langit-langit kamar dan dinding yang banyak bertebaran poster erotic disana.

"Lalu apa pergerakan kita selanjutnya kepada mereka yang lain?" Shika melirik ketiga sohibnya bergantian.

"Maksudmu maho?" Naruto menghentikan permainannya dan mulai fokus.

"Hn," si nanas mengangguk.

"Sepertinya aku tau, kukukuk!" Kiba menyahut sembari pasang muka horror. Cengiran mak lampir terukir jelas di mukanya. Kedua tangannya saling mengusap.

.

.

.

Gadis itu menyeret kopernya. Membawanya perlahan menuju rumah bercat putih gading yang nampak terparkir beberapa motor dan juga mobil.

"Sudah kuduga dia senang-senang." dengusan ringan keluar darinya sambil menekan bell dengan tidak sabaran. Iris bulannya menatap lampu dari jendela dan terlihat beberapa manusia di dalamnya. Juga dentuman musik keras begitu jelas masuk gendang telinganya.

Pintu terbuka menampakkan pemuda bertelanjang dada dengan cupang di bagian dada serta lehernya. Pemuda itu tersenyum sembari mendongak, sampai senyumnya pudar tergantikan raut terkejut.

"Hinata-sama!"

"Terkejut ya?"

Hyuuga Neji meneguk ludahnya sampai kering kerontang. "Maaf aku lupa menjemputmu."

"Simpan maafmu." gadis itu menyelonong masuk dan lantas ternganga lebar. Perasaannya campur aduk menatap manusia di dalam rumah kakak sepupunya itu.

Bagaimana tidak. Di sofa tepatnya berjarak lima meter sebelah kiri, dua lelaki saling mencipok penuh hawa nafsu dengan hanya mengenakan boxer. Juga saling berjoget dan menggrepe-grepe. Tak luput di pojokan dinding saling berhimpit penuh gelora. Dan Hinata yakin di kamar-kamar pun tak luput.

Hinata megap-megap, mukanya merah padam, secuil darah menetes dari lubang hidung kirinya. Kepalanya mulai pusing, perutnya mual.

"WAAHH! MAHOO!" terus dia semaput di tempat. Semoga ini hanya mimpi buruk.

Dan Neji cuman bisa geleng-geleng sembari menepuk jidatnya. "Aku rapopo."

.

.

.

Naruto dengan tampang mengantuk melangkah oleng di halaman Konoha Gakuen. Musim dingin membuatnya malas bangun juga mandi, jadi cuman cuci muka sajalah. Gakuran hitamnya dia rapatkan sambil menguap berulang kali.

"Yo, usurantonkachi." seringaian meremehkan nampak jelas terlukis di muka Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto noleh sambil naikin sebelah alisnya. Shappirenya fokus akan bibir Sasuke yang bergerak-gerak pelan mengucap kata...

"Jadilah Uke-ku."

"ANJRIT!" Naruto ngacungin jari tengahnya sambil lari dengan jantung terpompa lebih cepat. Takut dia ternyata. "Sialan, Teme! Harus di lurusin dahulu itu orang." sampai tatapannya tertuju pada beberapa sohibnya yang berdiri nggak ngenah di depan mading.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Naruto spontan, sambil ikut berdiri di sebelah sohib-sohibnya. Kemudian netranya memasuki mode fokus akan tulisan hitam diatas putih.

_**Party merayakan Ulang Tahun yang ke -sensor-**_

_**Datang wajib jika tidak mau di sunat.**_

_**Tempat : Gedung Aula.**_

_**Waktu 07 PM tanggal -sensor.**_

_**Oiya, yang rapi dan jangan gembel jika tak mau saya tendang pantatmu.**_

_**Ok, sekian dari saya. Mami Tsunade S.**_

Naruto berkedip-kedip berulang kali. Setetes keringat sweatdrop nemplok di jidat kirinya. "Pengumuman apaan ini kok singkat dan nggak jelas banget?"

"Well, kita harus nyumbang sesuatu nih," Kankuro berseringai sok keren tapi malah kelihatan ndeso. "Kita-kita khan sudah yah, masuk kategori baguslah untuk ngeband. Tau maksudku khan?"

"Oh great! Aku paham kok," Kiba adu tos dengan Kankuro. "Yok kita langsung ke OSIS. Kapan lagi khan semua orang di sekolahan tau kalau kita sering ngebend dan cukup oke."

Naruto, Sai, dan Shikamaru garuk-garuk rambutnya yang gatal. Ketiganya adu pandang lalu angkat bahu dan hengkang dari situ.

Dan tak berselang lama pemuda dengan hair style pantat bebek berhenti kala melewati mading itu. Menoleh sembari membaca kilas Sasuke menyeringai sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Menarik-menarik!"

Kemudian tak lama gantian kini si pinky en de genk berhenti sambil mendongak serempak pada mading tersebut. Sesudahnya dalam tiga detik maju mulut mereka ternganga sesudah membaca nama 'Mami Tsunade' dari situ.

"Mami Tsunade, eh?!" Sakura sweatdrop.

Sementara itu Uchiha Sasuke yang berjalan sendirian di lorong sekolahan sembari menunduk sedikit amat santai. Hingga angin ajaib menerbangkan helaian revannya. Sasuke merasakan keberadaan yang mendekat, dia mendongak.

Onyx-nya sedikit melebar melihat sosok yang kian mendekat. Sasuke merasa dia kenal dan pernah melihat warna rambut seperti itu. Gadis itu mendekat dan seolah waktu amat lambat kala gadis itu ada persis di sebelahnya.

Senyuman miring sekaligus lirikannya tepat pada onyx Sasuke. Pemuda itu balas melirik menatap wajahnya, senyumnya dan matanya. Hingga...

"Maaf aku gay dan jangan tertarik padaku."

Ckit~

Gadis itu ternganga. Kepalanya menoleh penuh, matanya sedikit melotot. Lalu ...

Seplak!

Tas slempengnya menghantam wajah ganteng Uchiha Sasuke. "Siapa juga yang naksir sama situ."

Sasuke yang sudah terlanjur nista akibat tabokan, mendelik. "Lha itu kau mandang aku terus apa namanya coba? Aku tau aku memang ganteng," narsis mode on sambil memegang depan rambutnya. "Makanya kau tertarik akan pesonaku, khan?"

"Maaf saja ya. Aku menatapmu karena aku ... " gadis itu menyeringai sembari menunjuk selangkangan Sasuke. "Aku geli melihat itu."

Sasuke menunduk, bola matanya membelalak horror. Ludahnya kering kala mau dia teguk. Keringat menumput di jidatnya, nafasnya cengap.

"Ganteng-ganteng kok songong!"

"DAFUQ!" dan Sasuke berjanji demi harga dirinya yang sudah tumbang pagi ini. Bahwa dia akan selalu mengecek resleting apakah sudah menyembunyikan 'senjatanya' atau belum.

"Nggak pake sempak pula."

Jleb, Sasuke tertohok sembari mengangin dadanya persis akting FTV alay yang mengetahui kenyataan pahit jika kekasihnya lebih memilih tukang rongsok bertampang pas-pasan daripada dia.

"Dan ... " Hyuuga Hinata tersenyum. "Kecil kok di pamerin." terus dia pergi meninggalkan koran berterbangan di sekeliling Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan lesu sembari menancapkan earphone di telinganya. Lagu sedih kelas dewa Jashin dia putar akan kesialan juga hilangnya harga diri pagi ini. Demi sempaknya baka Itachi ini amat memalukan dalam 17 tahun.

.

.

.

Biasanya sih setelah bell tanda istirahat akan heboh oleh para siswa maupun siswi yang menyerbu kantin. Meski suasana masih ramai tapi tak nampak si pirang dan beberapa sohib dekatnya.

Dan ternyata disinilah mereka berada. Mabes yang pintu depannya nampak tulisan spidol dengan kata **Rapat Penting. Jangan berani coba-coba masuk atau ... tewas di tempat. **Begitulah kiranya bunyi tulisan itu.

Sang leadership berjalan ngalor ngidul sembari menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang pinggang. Kemudian dia kembali duduk menatap beberapa komplotan sekaligus kawannya.

"Jadi apa yang kita dapat?" tanya Naruto penuh wibawa. Kedua tangannya dia satukan. Sorot matanya tajam. Persis agen organisasi kejahatan yang siap melancarkan perampokan besar-besaran.

Salah satu cowok bertampang payah ngacung. "Seperti yang lider beritahukan perihal rencana waktu itu. Beberapa dari anggota kita berhasil me'rape' setengah paksa para gadis lesbian."

Kiba yang sedang minum cola tersedak setelah mendengar penuturan barusan. "Serius nih?" cengiran porno terukir dengan jelas di mukanya.

Cowok bertampang payah itu mengabaikan dan lanjut. "Dan seperti yang lider bilang. Para lesbian tak bisa menolak kenikmatan sentuhan dari lelaki. Hahaha. Meski awalnya nggak mau tapi ujung-ujungnya pasrah dan menikmati." kemudian cowok ini atu tos dengan beberapa komplotannya yang sukses menjalankan rencana brilian *brilian ndasmu jamuran!*

"Gud-gud!" Naruto mengangguk puas meski dia sedikit melongo akan penjelasan anak buahnya itu. "Ok, kita masih pada rencana dan terus lanjutkan."

Sang cowok payah mengangguk.

"Dan Sai! Bagaimana dengan daftar para lesbian yang akan menjadi target organisasi kita."

BLAK!

Sai dengan watedosnya membanting buku tebal diatas meja. Kemudian membuka dan merinci nama-nama satu persatu. "Samui, Amaru, Sizuka, Karin -Naruto melotot mendengar nama ini. Yuki, Sofhie, Retno, Suzenne, Ino -Sai cengar-cengir setelah membaca nama ini. Dan ... Temari -Shikamaru nggelundung sampai jatuh dari kursi."

"Biar bagian si cantik ber-boobs gede, ku tangani." Kankuro heboh setengah mampus sambil menggebrak meja membuat beberapa botol cola melayang lalu tumpah.

"Ok fix," Naruto mengangguk sajalah solanya sohibnya ini memang maniak big boobs kelas wahid. "Dan aku tau apa mamumu Kiba! Jadi tak usah pasang cengiran Akamaru seperti itu."

"Hehehe." Kiba cuman ketawa kunti sambil garuk-garuk pantatnya. "Yah, kau memang memiliki jiwa lidership paling OK!" jempol kiri dia acungkan.

"Dan silahkan urus para lesbian yang menarik minat kalian." Naruto menutup rapat super rahasianya, sembari mumundurkan kursi lalu berjalan keluar sambil siul-siul sampai...

"Urusan wanita judes pirang kuncir empat biar kutangani."

GUBRAK!

Naruto kepleset sampai kepalanya bocor kejedot lantai. Di syok mendengarnya, apalagi yang bersuara adalah ... si pemalas tingkat akut. Lalu Naruto semaput di tempat.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan cepat dihalaman sekolahan sambil kepalanya menatap kebawah, tepatnya mengacak-acak isi tas slempengnya guna menemukan keberadaan kunci. Gadis itu amat cepat melangkah kedepan. Tak sadar jikalau ada sosok yang berjalan cepat dari kanannya, keduanya tak tau akan keberadaan dan pada akhirnya.

BRAK!

"ASELOLE!" umpat gadis pinky itu dengan badan yang oleng kesamping. Secara slow mation dapat terlihat dengan jelas wajah orang yang bertabrakan dengannya. Seorang gadis.

Iris emeraldnya melotot kala tubuh gadis tak dia kenal mendekat dan siap menghantam tubuhnya yang kian mendekati tanah. Gadis itu melotot dengan mulut ternganga lebar. Semua isi tas slempengnya berhamburan di sekeliling. Lidahnya menjulang panjang di sela ngangaannya. Sampai adegan final pun terjadi.

"UWAAAA!"

BRAK!

Naruto dan sohibnya yang tanpa sengaja melihat dari jarak dua meter sontak menggumam 'AUH' bebarengan.

Sai dengan ajaibnya sontak mengeluarkan phonsel dan berjongkok serta mengarahkan bidikan ponselnya pada target bak fotografer profesional.

Sementara itu dua gadis yang saling bertubrukan dan jatuh pada posisi erotic- masing-masing kepala terbenam pada selangkangan.

Keduanya masih dalam posisi. Sang gadis yang tak di kenal si pinky melongo menatap celana dalam pink bergambar Hello Kitty, yang berjarak kurang dari dua centi dari hidungnya. Sedang Haruno Sakura.

GLEK! Dia meneguk ludah menatap celana dalam yang dalam jarak tak beda jauh dari si gadis yang tak dia kenal. 'GILAAKK! A-aku pengen menji-tidak!' innernya berteriak gajebo. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari keningnya. Kedua tangannya bergetar antara ingin bergerak meraba dan tidak. Pikirannya kacau. Sampai...

"Oy ledies! Kalau mau tetap pada posisi ini tak apa. Tapi masak tak tau tempat sih!"

Sakura dan gadis itu melotot mendengarnya. Dalam dua detik kemudian.

"HUAAAWW!" gadis itu meloncat dari atas tubuh Sakura. Nafasmya cengap sembari menelusuri sekeliling, wajahnya merona menahan malu kala mendapat tatapan-tapapan aneh dari para siswi maupun siswa.

"Ugh!"

Mendengarnya sontak membuat gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu mengulurkan tangan membantu. "Maaf, aku tak melihatmu tadi."

Sakura mengangguk sembari membasuh jidatnya yang penuh akan keringat. Kemudian dia berbalik badan dan berjalan meninggalkan Hinata dengan kepala penuh pemikiran kacau.

'Uh sial! Siapa dia? Aku ingin sekali meraba- tidak! Aku sudah berjanji pada diri sendiri mau normal.' dan dia tak sadar jika kelakuan memukuli kepala sendiri membuat kebanyakan pelajar yang melihatnya menaikkan sebelah alis. Pemikiran mereka -mungkin baru kejedot sesuatu- kiranya begitu.

.

.

.

Suasana malam memang indah dengan banyaknya lampu-lampu warna-warni yang bikin kelihatan ramai. Saking banyaknya papan-papan itu, netra bahkan tak bisa lepas dari pandangan warna-warni. Mau tengok kedepan pun sama, kiri, kanan, belakang. Semua sama. Dan memang itulah yang memberi kesan enak di pandang.

Sosok Shikamaru dan seorang gadis kunciran berjalan menuju kedai pinggir jalan yang nampak padat akan pengunjung. Sang gadis terus mencerocos sedang Shikamaru, dia hanya menguap dan menanggapi dengan kata merepotkan andalannya.

Shikamaru duduk di meja kosong sembari menyangga dagunya. Tatapan khas mengantuknya menatap gadis kunciran yang sudah agak lama dia kenal itu, sedang mengambilkan pesanan mereka.

"Ini menu terbaru! Kau pasti belum mencobanya khan, pemalas?" Nii Yugito berseru ramai sembari menaruh satu porsi di depan Shikamaru yang masih pasang muka ngantuknya.

"Hn, merepotkan sekali." Shikamaru dengan ogah-ogahan mulai memasukkan makannya perlahan. Tangan kirinya menyangga kepala, sedang tangan kanan memegang sumpit.

"Oh ya, tadi perkumpulan membahas apa? Kenapa para cewek nggak boleh ikut?" tanya Yugitu bertubi dengan mulut penuh. "Atau jangan-jangan rencana 'busuk' waktu itu ya?" tudingnya sembari nodongin sumpit persis di depan muka Shika.

"Menurutmu?"

"Menurutku?" Yugitu mengulang sambil naikin sebelah alisnya. "Menurutku jika memang rencana itu dilakukan itu amat salah," sumpitnya kembali tertodong dan bahkan nyaris mencolok mata Shika. "Memangnya tak ada cara lain selain itu?"

Shikamaru menggeleng cuek. "Bukan aku leadernya. Dan mungkin memang beginilah seharusnya."

Yugito mendengus sambil mengangguk memahami. "Yah, setidaknya kau tak ikutan menjadi 'sukarelawan' dalam rencana khan?" gadis itu tersenyum. Tak sadar kika sepasang alis Shika naik turun.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin, wanita?"

"Emmm," Yugitu bingung sembari menggaruk pipinya. Mendongak salah tingkah dia tertawa renyah. "Yah, karena kau adalah pemalas kelas wahid!"

"Jika aku pemalas kelas wahid. Mengapa aku mau repot-repot ngajakin kamu keluar?" seringaian khas setengah mengantuk tersungging di wajah lelah Shikamaru.

Dengan asal Yugitu menyahut. "Hm, mungkin karena kau suka padaku atau karena hanya aku wanita yang paling dekat denganmu." di akhiri dengan tawa renyahnya.

"Ck, dasar wanita!" Shikamaru terkekeh lalu kembali bergelut dengan makanannya. "Dan sebenarnya aku salah satu 'sukarelawannya' lho."

BRUUSSS!

Hujan lokal dari tea yang baru di sesap menyembur keluar dari mulut Yugito. Dan apesnya muka Shika lah sasaran hujan lokal barusan.

"Serius?!" mata Yugito melotot bahkan hampir mencolot dari rongganya. Mukanya pucat pasi nyaningi muka Sai.

"Serius!"

BRAK!

Kepala Yugito tepar persis di atas meja. Demi kunciran kelabangnya ini pasti hanya Tsukiyomi semata. Seorang Shikamaru pemalas tingkat akut mau repot-repot melakukannya. Oh, dunia pasti sudah mau kiamat.

_**TBC**_

_Yah, seperti yang para pembaca harapkan. Hinata saya munculkan dan memiliki peran tersendiri di sini. Dan maaf ya bila update-nya lelet banget. Soalnya sibuk terus sayanya. Dan kenapa Kakak Naruto harus oc fandom sebelah? Karena baru-baru ini saya mengikuti manga SNK dan faforit charanya yaitu Annie. Dan kebetulan banget dia pirang bermata biru._

_Ok saya balas review dahulu._

_**Anima : **__Ya, saya juga suka chara Kiba disini. Dia lucu campur porno._

_**NururuFauziaa : **__Haha, masak sih. Tapi kebanyakan disini Starigth lho. Dan makasih udah mau baca lho._

_**Fansmu : **__wah mkasih banget lho atas masukannya. Sayapun berfikir alasannya emang kurang. Dan saya akan membuat alasan Naruto lebih wah kedepannya. Makasih ya._

_**kojima miharu : **__Oh ya, salam kenal saja ya. Dan makasih lho udah mau baca ini fic._

_**Azura Miki : **__Iya nih kebanykan mesum semua. Hehe._

_**fudoteka : **__Wah. Makasih lho udah suka sama chara-chara disini. Ok ship makasih ya ini dah lanjut kok._

_**AoRizuki : **__Yugito? Wah saya pun demikian. Hehe. Dan soal ending saya punya sesuatu kok di akhir cerita. Dan soal Hinata memang dia saya munculin kok dan punya peran tersendiri. Makasih ya dah baca. Hehe._

_**AoRizuki : **__Yah, alupun berfikiean begitu. Tapi soal ending masih menjadi misteri. Hehe._

_**AoRizuki : **__Sama dong kayak saya. Hehe._

_**Juniel Is A Vampire Hybrid : **__Singkatnya saya membuat fic ini karena saya nggak suka, bahkan benci yaoi. Dan jika anda Pecinta yaoi jadi sebaiknya tinggalkan daripada kecewa kedepannya._

_**Z irawan : **__wah makasih lho bila sula fic ini. Ship ini dah lanjut kok._

_**Henilusiana : **__wah makasih lho kalau dah suka. Dan soal pai ending lihat kedepannya ajah. Hehe._

_**Neko Twins Kagamine : **__Makasih loh da suka._

_**Gray Areader : **__wah saya senang bila kamu terhibur. Dan tetap ikuti ya._

_**Sakura lover : **__Wah soal pair sepertinya saya nggak bisa. Karena akan kelihatan maksa. Tapi soal endingnya penuh kejutan deh nantinya. Tetap ikuti ya._

_**putra jelien : **__Ok, ship makasih ya atas dukungannya._

_**OhhunnyEKA : **__jahahha. Iya nih memamg gajebo banget. Makasih ya dah suka._

_**Zero Akashi : **__Ok, makasih gan. Nih update. Dan tetap ngikutin ya._


	9. Chapter 9

Shikamaru membuka pintu mabes organisasi dengan cepat kemudian menutupnya kembali. Sembari menguap lebar, pemuda pemalas itu menengok ke arah meja rapat nan luas.

Alisnya mengernyit heran akan suguhan suasana hening nan damai yang tak pernah dia bayangkan. Sekitar empat puluh lima orang menundukkan kepala diatas meja dengan tangan masing-masing saling menyatu. Termasuk sang Leader-Naruto. Duapuluh wanita dan sisanya lelaki.

"Apapun yang terjadi..." suara serius Naruto masuk gendang telinganya. Nampak dalam pandangan anak Shikaku, tersirat keseriusan di muka Uzumaki Naruto. "Kita harus menang. Peperangan sudah terlanjur di mulai. Kita tak bisa mundur."

Shikamaru pasang tampang cengo. Dirinya gagal paham akan apa yang di diskusikan oleh Naruto sampai-sampai keringat dingin membasahi jidat kesemua penghuni. Mungkinkah Organisasinya ada masalah dengan genk sekolah sebelah? Shikamaru tak mengerti.

"Tinggal 50 detik," makin bingunglah Shika akan intruksi Naruto. Apalagi kedua tangan pemuda pirang itu nampak tergenggam erat. "Kita hitung mundur. Persiapkan diri kalian, akan ada banyak pertumpahan darah."

Glek! Pertumpahan darah? Bahkan si jenius sampai meneguk ludah mendengarnya.

"Lima."

"Empat."

Shikamaru membelalak horror. Mungkinkah tebakannya tak meleset barang seupilpun? Bahwa akan ada perang antar sekolah.

"Tiga."

"Dua."

Bola mata Shikamaru membelalak heboh. Tangannya terangkat bersamaan mulutnya yang terbuka siap mengucap kata.

"ATTACK!" lolongan Uzumaki Naruto di barengi acungan jari tengah menjadi instruksi bagi para anak buahnya.

Sontak kesemuanya mengeluarkan Hp Androidnya terus ngebuka aplikasi COC terus war deh *WHUAATT?!"

GLUDAK!

Shikamaru kejengkang. Dia kira apa, ternyata ... main game.

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Mature**_

_**Genre : Humor, Friendship and Roman.**_

_**L.A Lights/Menangislah Negeriku.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pintu kediaman Uchiha di ketuk pelan oleh sosok pemuda berkulit pucat. Disampingnya nampak Sahabat juga 'teman' singkatnya yang berada persis di sebelah kiri dan kanan.

Setelah pintu terbuka nampak Tante-Tante semlohay berambut hitam panjang yang lansung mengumbar senyum pada tiga remaja tersebut.

"Cari siapa?" suaranya ramah nan merdu bikin cowok pecinta anjing cengar-cengir strees campur sarap.

"Sasuke-nya adakah, Tante ... cantik?"

_Sinnngggg._

Alis Mikoto Uchiha berkedut mendapat gombalan dari cowok bau kencur yang selalu dan selalu mengumbar senyum.

"Ya, silahkan masuk kebetulan dianya lagi Novi *Nonton Tivi* bersama kakaknya dan Tante sendiri."

'Labusyeet! Udah tante-tante masih pake bahasa singkatan alay pulak.' batin Kiba sweatdrop.

Kemudian ketiganya mengikuti Mikoto menuju ruang keluarga yang nampak Sasuke lagi duduk di sofa sambil nyabutin bulu kakinya *Bener-bener teripikal maho sejati-jdak!*

"Yo, Sasuke!"

Sasuke melotot, di tengokkannya kepalanya pada asal suara dan mendapati Kiba nyengir padanya dan Sai sudah duduk di sampingnya dan ...

"Hallo sayang! Katanya kamu mau mgenalin aku ke ibumu? Berhubung kamu kelamaan jadi aku kesini saja deh."

Cewek ... manggil dia sayang? Dan ngaku-ngaku mau di kenalin ke maminya?

_Tik ... Tok ... Tik ... Tok ..._

BRAK!

Sasuke gebrak meja keras banget sampai-sampai Itachi yang tadi nyengir, kejengkan.

"Siapa loe hah? Main ngaku-ngaku seenak udelmu yang bodong?"

"Kok gitu sich sayang! Khan aku kekasihmu."

"AFFFUUAAA?!" hujan lokal sukses menciprati wajah Sai yang kebetulan berada persis disampingnya.

"Kamu mah gitu orangnya~" cewek itu bersuara lembut sembari menoel dagu Sasuke. Bikin mami Mikoto tersenyum mencurigakan.

"Sasuke-kun, mami tau kamu tak pernah membawa pacar atau teman wanitamu kesini. Dan awalnya mami kira kamu maho karena tak pernah membawa wanita kesini. Tapi akhirnya mami seneng lho kalau kamu ternyata punya pacar."

Sasuke mangap lebar banget. Dalam hatinya dia berkata. 'Aku memang maho Mom.'

Karena menatap muka anaknya yang kurang enak di pandang Akhirnya Mikoto yang sudah duduk persis di samping sofa Sasuke pun membuka suara.

"Jadi pacarnya Sasuke-kun, kamu?"

Cewek itu mengangguk mantap.

"Kamu cantik deh."

Mengangguk lagi dengan sedikit tersipu.

"Namanya siapa?"

"Nama saya ... "

_**Kilas Balik On.**_

Naruto, Kiba dan Sai, duduk anteng menatap lapangan yang lagi di pake main Volli oleh beberapa cewek seangkatan mereka. Sesekali mereka mengumbar cengiran kala tontonan mengasikkan tertangkap mata cabul ketiganya.

Kala tiap cewek berlari dan mau menembak sudah pasti kan dadanya saling naik turun. Apalagi memakai kaos putih berkerah longgar sehingga mengekpos belahan-belahan menggiurkan mereka.

Tapi fokus mereka hanya pada satu cewek yang ukuran boobs-nya lebih gede dari yang lain. Seorang cewek berambut indigo yang di ikat kuda dengan keringat membanjiri wajah, leher sekaligus belahannya.

"Lihat-lihah! Dadanya memantul cuy!" komen Kiba sembari menunjuk sang target. "Andai 'shometing' di jepit di situ. Aduh!" dianya heboh sendiri dan di angguki kedua sohibnya setuju akan khayalan ora nggenah Kiba.

"Kalau tidak salah dia anak baru kan?" tanya Sai tanpa melepas pandangan sesentipun.

"Begitulah." tanggap Naruto apa adanya. Lalu dianya teringat akan sesuatu dan sontak menengok kearah Kiba dengan serius. "Kiba! Apa rencanamu waktu itu? Kau belum memberitahukannya padaku dan kawan-kawan."

"Renacana apa, men?" Kiba menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan tampang orang amnesia.

"Rencana yang katamau kau tau cara mengatasi maho."

"Ohh itu?" Kiba mengangguk teringat. "Yah, aku sudah memikirkan rencananya dengan matang sematang ayam panggang."

"Bisa di perinci?" Sai ikut ambil bagian dalam bertanya.

"Jadi begini..." Kiba membisikkan kedua sohibnya seolah rencana ini amat rahasia. Dan tak berselang lama sebuah cengiran Kuda nil bunting, Maklampir, Rubah rabies, terukir jelas di muka ketiganya.

_**Pulang sekolah.**_

"Hei, rambut indigo!"

Seorang cewek yang lagi santai jalan dan kebetulan panggilan nggak sopan seperti di tujukan padanya, menoleh. Jemarinya menujuk dadanya sembari bersuara.

"Aku?"

"Bukan! Tapi Retno."

"Ohh, Retno." terus dianya balik badan dan bablas gitu ajah ninggalin Kiba, Sai dan Naruto yang terbengong-bengong akan leletnya cewek itu.

"YAKAMULAH!" jerit Naruto keras lagi heboh sembari nepok jidatnya Kiba.

Hinata noleh kembali dan mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian kedua kakinya yang masih terbalut sepatu dia langkahkan mendekat pada tiga pemuda yang sudah masang senyum sok akrab mereka. Tak lupa masing-masing bersender di samping mobil kodok butut warisan Jiraiya itu.

"Ada apa?"

Set!

Tiga tangan terurur bersamaan.

"Sebelum kita mulai membahas urusan kita denganmu..." Naruto berdehem pelan. "Ada baiknya kita kenalan dahulu."

"Ya, biar tak kaku!" Kiba ikutan bersuara.

"Dan mungkin kau bisa jadi selingkuhanku."

Sontak omongan Sai mendapat tatapan cengo dari tiga pasang mata. Sedang yang bersangkutan cuman naikin sebelah alisnya sambil berucap.

"Apa?"

Dan lupakan saja soal perdebatan yang sebetulnya ingin ketiganya umbar demi si gadis yang katanya menjadi kartu andalan Kiba.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Kiba Inuzuka, cowok paling kece di sekolahan ini." bah, narsis juga ni anak.

"Panggil aku, Sai. Atau Say juga boleh."

"Um," Hinata bingung akan tiga tangan yang masih minta di jabat. Bingung harus mulai dari yang mana. Dan pada akhirnya ketiganya saja dia raih bersamaan. "Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hyuuga?" Naruto naikin sebelah alisnya. Biru shappirenya dia gulir pada dua sohibnya yang sepertinya memikirkan apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Apa kau ... saudaranya si mah ups, Neji?" Kiba pasang cengiran kuda nil bunting kala hampir saja kata maho terucap lugas dari bibirnya.

Hinata mengangguk. "Yah, tapi aku keponakan si maho gondrong itu." tuturnya tanpa dosa.

Naruto, Kiba dan Sai ber-smirk ria. Oh ternyata si gadis sudah tau atas kemahoan kakak sepupunya itu. Tinggal satu langkah maka bereslah sudah.

"Hinata." Naruto pasang tampang paling serius juga keren yang dia punya. "Apa kau ingin meluruskan si gondrong?"

"Meluruskan?" Hinata memiringkan kepala tanda masih belum mudeng. Dan hal itu bener-bener bikin ketiga sohib nepok jidatnya dengan inner berteriak: **Leletnya dirimu, Hinata.**

"Maksudku. Membantu menghilangkan kemahoan kakakmu, paham?"

"Ya, aku paham dan ingin melakukannya. Jujur saja aku tak habis pikir akan otak si gondrong itu. Dia kan ganteng dan kenapa jadi homo? Dan kenapa pula harus pilih 'daging tikus' jika ada 'daging kambing' kan?"

Naruto mangap, Sai garuk-garuk gundulnya yang gatal. Kiba celingukan. Sungguh kata-kata yang unik dari si gadis lelet.

"Jadi apa kau mau membantu kami?" kini Sai bertanya. Soalnya Naruto masih mangap.

"Boleh."

"Membantu yang lain juga?" Kiba ngikut.

"Boleh."

"Gabung di oraganisasi kita?" Naruto capek mangap terus.

"Boleh."

"hehehe." Naruto dan Kiba adu tos. Ternyata tak sulit menyeret si gadis kesisi mereka.

_**Kilas Balik End.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hoaaammm." Pemuda berambut hitam terikat unik layaknya buah nanas siap petik, menguap lebar hingga nyaris saja seekor lalat nyangkut dimulutnya. "Ok pemalas, saatnya bekerja."

Kau tau. Shikamaru paling anti akan kebisingan juga teriakan manusia yang menggambarkan bahagia mereka. Juga lampu kelap-kelip yang cukup membuat mata sayunya risih.

_Meong~_

Ok, itu nada dering memang bukan dia banget. Diraihnya hp bermerk sembari melihat pesan yang diterimanya.

_**KibaAsu.**_

_**Oi men. Selamat ber ajib-ajib ria. Btw, jika caramu tak mempan menggaetnya. Gunakan cara licik yang ada dalam otak brilianmu.**_

Shikamaru menguap dan memilih duduk dan meminta sebotol Red Lebel pada bartender. Meski si pemalas tak begitu suka akan alkohol. Tapi jika ditempat seperti ini mau tak mau harus sedikit dia paksakan bukan.

Ok, menurut si duren kuning tadi. Targetnya katanya akan kemari bersama beberapa kawannya. Dan pastinya akan sulit menghadapi sekumpulan lesbian.

'mendokusai na. Lebih baik menghapadi puluhan badak.' Dia membatin nelangsah.

"Hey bung!" Shikamaru memanggil bartander menggunakan dua jari. "Bisa kau menemaniku menghabiskan minuman laknat ini?"

Alamak!

Sembari sedikit mabuk. Sepasang matanya tak lepas akan keramaian. Shikamaru menghabiskan isi gelasnya sesaat sebelum dia menuju seseorang berambut pirang yang nampak happy berjoget ria disana. Dan Shikamaru menyesal akan hal ini. Why?

.

.

.

"Hey Kiba! Apa menurutmu Shikamaru akan berhasil?" pemuda bermata shappire tak melirik cowok yang ia tanyai barang sesentipun. Dianya fokus akan kartu gaplek yang ia pegang.

Kiba menyeringai sesat. "Tenanglah men. Aku yakin akan ke-waoan otak dia, jadi- WHAT THE? OOHH SHIT!" heboh selangit kala Sai menyingkirkan dirinya dalam permainan.

Sedang Sai tersenyum meremehkan dan dibalas acungan jari tengah oleh Kiba. Dan pemain yang satunya nampak menyedihkan.

"Demi sempaknya Gaara! Sekali saja kalian biarkan aku menang. Biar aku tau rasanya mengais 'rezeki' malam ini." Ini abangnya Gaara nggak masuk akal banget ya? Ya.

"Oh ya Kiba. Apa kau tau kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto serius. Serius akan duelnya sama Sai maksudnya. Kartunya tinggal satu. Saipun sama. Jika dia salah bisa jadi imbang dan permainan berulang dengan masing-masing merogoh kocek tambahan untuk babak selanjutnya.

Kiba geleng-geleng sok asik sembari menyahut. "Kau cukup percaya padanya, men." Dia menyeringai. Kankuro menyeringai. Sai menyeringai.

"hehehe." Naruto ketawa jahat sembari membanting kartunya.

Plak!

"HOLY SHIT!" lalu heboh sendiri karena permainan masuk ronde selanjutnya alias imbang.

Tiba-tiba sesosok cowok berambut merah melewati keempat pemuda yang duduk nista dibawah sofa ruang tamu kediaman Sabaku. Dan Sai yang paling pertama melihat, menyapa.

"Hey Maho, apa kabar, men?"

Tak sampai tiga sekon sebuah sepatu menghantam jidatnya Sai.

.

.

.

Back to Shikamaru. Shikamaru POV.

Aku menyesal mengetahui ini, dan aku bahkan nyasir tak percaya akan mereka, termasuk target yang harus kutaklukkan. Oh yeah, demi kuncir unik Yugito yang mirip lipan! Sedalam inikah dia masuk?

Aku memilih duduk kembali sembari memperhatikan. Jujur saja tak ada yang asik disini, menurutku sih. Kuambil sebungkus rokok dikantong belakang celananku sembari mendesah. Mendesah karena sepertinya aku akan menyerah sebelum berperang.

Kau tau? Ok tak apa kalau tak tau. Yang pasti Sabaku Temari saat ini sedang fly. Tengok, dia berjoget mengikuti alunan musik sembari mengusap rambut juga wajahnya yang nampak ... seksi. Hah, aku masih seorang pria jantan men. Hanya mengenakan tanktop putih juga rok mini yang... ok cukup, aku tak mau membayangkan apa isi dalam roknya.

Dia nampak bersemangat juga bahagia. Oh men, jujur saja aku sendiripun pasti akan tampak bahagia seperti dirinya kala sebutir kecil penuh warna memasuki tubuhku. Atau **S**erbuk **S**ialan yang menjelajahi paru-paruku kala menghisap.

Dan saat sedang melamun aku tersadar jika seorang memelukku erat sembari berbisik menggoda.

"Cantik, sedang apa?"

Reflek menoleh mendapati mata terpejam, helaian pirang. Aku mengumpat senang kala itu, apa yang dia lihat tak bisa kulihat. Yang dia lihat adalah semu.

Seolah aku...

Adalah wanita yang cantik...

Hell yeah!

_TBC_

_Hallo.. Lama tak jumpa dan maaf lelet amat ya updatenya? Ya._

_Dan kok makin kesini makin gaje banget.. fufu._

_Ok, semoga kalian menikmati. See you next time._


End file.
